


R O B O T

by AmaterasuOfTheSun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Comfort, Enjoy Darling, Female Reader, Hope you enjoy, Implied Sexual Abuse, Maybe some reader/sans, Mettaton takes you in, Mute - Freeform, Other, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Relationships, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sorry again, ahhh those legs, but kissing later on, homeless Reader, im so bad at tags, lots of fluff, more to be added - Freeform, moving forward, possible Mettaton NEO later on, sorry - Freeform, the whole gang - Freeform, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuOfTheSun/pseuds/AmaterasuOfTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot:<br/>ro·bot<br/>ˈrōˌbät,ˈrōbət/<br/>noun</p><p>Used to refer to a person who behaves in a mechanical or unemotional manner.</p><p>(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS/ REWRITE IN THE WORKS!: CHAPTERS 1-6 FINISHED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robot

** ro·bot **

ˈrōˌbät,ˈrōbət/

_noun_

 

 

1\. A machine capable of carrying out a complex series of actions automatically, especially one programmable by a computer.

 

        _"_ _Robot's are beginning to replace human workers in factories."_

 

 

 2. A machine resembling a human being and able to replicate certain human movements and functions automatically.

 

         _"Can you believe that Harrison Ford's character in Blade Runner was actually a robot?"_

 

 

3\. Used to refer to a person who behaves in a mechanical or unemotional manner.

 

         _"You know the new girl? She never smiles. She's just like a..._ **R O B O T**."


	2. Mr. Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you discover that Mettaton is a rich, international sensation. Obviously. I mean, with legs like those, why wouldn't he be?

It had been a long, dreary day, and the rain was coming down hard. The grey sky looked bleak and trees whipped around like dancers possessed. The ground was slick with sleek, and small piles of grimy, residue snow iced over on street corners. 

Observing this from the window of the limousine, a glass of champagne in his hand, Mettaton let out a synthesized yawn. His battery was running low, and he was in desperate need of a new coat of lipstick. 

The star was dressed in a fabulous faux fur coat, accessorized with a bright pink umbrella. He had no need of these things, but boy did he love shopping. Human fashion was simply marvelous. There were so many choices, so many brands-- he couldn’t help himself! Especially with all the different cosmetic options. And hair products. And clothing. Yes, shopping was a passion, and because he was now a superstar in both the Underground and the Upperworld, he had no financial constraints. His show had become the most popular  _ anywhere _ (now streaming in 28 different languages!)  And,  of course, with his new programing, Mettaton was able to understand and speak them all in real time. 

With a pouty sigh, Mettaton propped his feet on the seat across from him, fingers tapping rhythmically on the black leather. The shiny black  limousine pulled up to his destination, finally. He owed it--the limousine  _ and _ with the hostel he was about to enter, complete with a theater, club, 24-hour bar, and large pool on the roof. He use used all of these extremities often, sans the pool. He  _ was  _ waterproof but couldn’t understand the appeal of getting wet for no reason. 

Elegantly exiting his vehicle, Mettaton’s pink heeled book tapped on the sidewalk sharply as he made his way up to the front door. The doorman, a human, nodded in greeting and opened the gold plated glass door with a gloved hand. Mettaton smiled as his sensors registered the air conditioning hitting him full blast. 68° F, the same temperature as always. His cooling fan wound down by the time he stepped into the elevator, waving an elegantly built, white gloved hand at a young woman sitting the lobby. Her eyes grew wide with shock, and he could tell she was biting back a squeal as the doors closed. The smile melted off his face.  It was nice to have fans. Honestly. He adored them all, and he knew he couldn’t have gotten to where he was without them. But sometimes….

The elevator chimed and the doors slid back to reveal a short hallway, a door, and a keypad. His fingers flew across the keys as he typed in his password. It was long, disgustingly so, but that was no issue for him.  He could just...call up the file, so to speak, and his security team had insisted on it. 

Entering the hug apartment, he leaned his umbrella against the wall beside the entryway, and then glanced around. Everything was exactly the way he’d left it.  Clean, shiny, extravagant, and empty. Plopping down on the lush white couch with a small huff, he grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. His show was playing, of course.

“And, we’ll leave it in the oven for 15 minutes-- until it turns a light golden brown. Any longer than that, and it might crack in the middle, which is most definitely going to ruin your aesthetic!”

Sighing, the monster,  boredly flipping through the channels. Talent shows, cooking shows, talk shows. There was even a dog show on, for the love of God! Finally settling on ‘Monster’s Got Talent; The Semi-Finals,’ he became awake of a small blinking light in the corner of his vision. Nine unread messages from  **Kissycutielover2486.**

 

**20:26:** hey mtt, me and undyne are at the airport now

**20:30:** mtt? we’re at customs, so i’ve got to turn off my phone for a bit

**21:01:** hey again, it’s alphys. undyne got in a fight with the customs guy so we had to

be patted down.

**21:02:** i don’t like other people touching my undyne!  >:(

**21:07:** r u there? we’re trying to find our flight now! 

**21:25:** we found the plane. the seats are so close. i’m so close to undyne *///*

**21:30:** we’re taking off soon. i’ll have to shut off my phone. i guess you must be too

busy for your favorite scientist.

**21:31:** bye mtt! i’ll text you when we get there i guess. hope your okay.

**21:32:** HEY SPARKLE FACE, YOU’D BETTER ANSWER BEFORE WE LEAVE BC MY ALPHY IS

WORRIED ABOUT YOU!

 

Mettaton winced guiltily. He’d completely forgotten their trip was today.

When  Alphys and Undyne had gotten together, he’d been over the moon for them. Well, really, he’d been more like,  “Finally! I love you both, but Darling, there is only so much pining a girl take!” He couldn’t have been the  _ only one _ who’d noticed how oblivious they were, could he? He sighed. On screen, a centaur man was attempting to leap through a spinning wheel of fire that also dropped knives every so often. He bet he could do that move. He’d also look much better while doing it.

Pulling his attention away from the screen again, he composed a text in his head. The last thing he wanted was for Alphys to think he was ignoring her. He knew how bad her anxiety could get. It was 22:09 now; 10:09 pm on a  twelve hour clock, so they’d left only about a half an hour ago.  

“sorry. was at an interview. hope your flight is going well. love u <3 <3” seemed appropriate. He sent it, before muting the TV, and standing up. _ Indicive much? _ He thought bitterly, before walking to look out the window at the surrounding area. It was usually a beautiful view, with a large, well manicured park behind the hostel, and cityscape behind it. The park was one of his favorite places to go in think, with benches, flowers, ponds, and lots of trees. Part of the reason this location had been so perfect. The rain had begun to easy up along with the dreary fog, but the wind was whipping around, stronger than ever. Even as he watched, a large branch fell from one of the trees, cracking against pavement below. It was still icy out though, so no one was out on the paths. Which was good. It was much too cold for any human, and most monsters, to be out right now.

 

**WARNING**

**10% BATTERY POWER**

**PLEASE CHARGE**

**WARNING**

**10% BATTERY POWER**

**PLEASE CHARGE**

 

He sighed as the bright red warning message scrolled across his retina. It was late enough to sleep now, anyways. If anyone needed him this late, they’d have to leave a message.

The metalic monster  turned away from the window.  Then, his well-manicured brows furrowing, he turned back. Was that...no. It couldn’t be. No one would be out in this weather. 

But apparently, not everyone had gotten that memo. Another smudge of white caught his eye, visible through the violent foliage. Oh lord, there was someone out there! They couldn’t be a customer; Everyone was, he assured himself, quickly pulling up a digital log. This was hurricane weather! What idiot--and right outside his hostel? It wasn’t like there were houses around here! Mettaton pursed his lips in irritation, trying again to turn away from the window, to go and charge himself. It wasn’t his fault so idiot was out in the rain, was it? No. So why did he feel the need to go check on them, he wondered, as he rode the elevator back down to the lobby. 

“Oh, Mr. Mettaton, this reporter was wondering...Mr. Mettaton?” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Darling, but I have some business to take care of right now. Perhaps some other time, Yes? Lovely. Have a nice evening.”  Without allowing the young man holding the journal to say a word, he strode to the door.

“Sir! I don’t think going outside is a good idea right now--”

“Pish posh. A little rain can’t stop leg like these!” He declared, then braced himself against the elements as he marched outside. 

 

**WARNING**

**9% BATTERY POWER**

**PLEASE CHARGE**

**WARING**

**9% BATTERY POWER**

**PLEASE CHARGE**

 

“This person better have a real good reason to be bothering me like this...in this weather….at this time...outrageous!” He rounded the corner of the huge building, striding down the beautifully manicured path which were now littered with leaves and small branches.

“Hullo? Come out, Love!” He called, not using his lips, as he usually did, but the speaker in his chest, which allowed him to be heard over the wind.  No one answered. “This is outrageous,” he muttered again, still to himself. “I am Mettaton! I don’t have time for hide and seek!” Then, to the trespasser, “It is irresponsible for you to be out in this weather! I would ignore you, but I cannot have non-paying customers on my propert--bzzztsh!” A burst of static filled the air.

 

**WARING**

**8% BATTERY POWER**

**PLEASE CHARGE**

**WARNING**

**8% BATTERY POWER**

**PLEASE CHARGE**

 

“Damn this.” He  _ really _ need to charge. This was crazy. Just because some drunk wandered out and now--

Crunch.

His head spun in a 180° turn, like an owl would, before the rest of him followed. Behind him, on the path, someone was sprawled out on the dirty snow. He glared at them. 

“Excuse me,” he stated, his voice devoid of any warmth. At first he’d been sympathetic towards drunks, but by the ninth or tenth time he’d found someone passed out, naked, in his lobby, he’d gotten over the sentiment. “But this is private property.”

But then he saw her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't me being to lazy to make an oc. I promise.


	3. Shutdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton makes you some eggs.

 

“Oh my.” This woman--no, girl--in front of him, with her wet hair sticking to her red cheeks, and her puffy eyes took his breath away. The poor thing was visibly shaking, wearing only a sweatshirt, and underneath that a pair of  too-tight jeans, old and worn. She was soaked to the bone, goosebumps, on every visible part of her skin.  Mettaton had been outside for what, three minutes? And his heating system was on full power.  _ Probably not helping my save battery,  _ Mettaton thought, just as another warning flashed in front of his vision.

 

**WARNING**

**5% BATTERY POWER**

**PLEASE CHARGE**

**WARING**

**5% BATTERY POWER**

**PLEASE CHARGE**

 

“What on Earth are you doing out here in this weather, Darling? This cannot be healthy for you.” His tone softened, and he snaked one arm forward slowly, so she’d know he meant her no harm. Usually, he kept them at a normal human length, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t lengthen them when he felt like it. 

Her eyes widened, and she tried to scoot back, shaking her head, obviously terrified of him. Goodness, what had happened to her? “No no, none of that,” he insisted, grabbing her arm as she tried to scramble to her feet, eyes flicking around wildly. He walked closer, his arm retracting as he did so. He kept all his movements slow and steady, like she was a spooked animal. 

Eyeing her, he shook his head.  “It can’t be helped. You’ll have to come and get warmed up. I simply cannot leave someone as adorable as you out to freeze.” Scooping  her up into his arms bridal style, he began heading back towards the hostel. Her lips parted in protest, but to his surprise, she did not say a word. Her haunted eyes flicked around, panicking, though she didn’t fight him, perhaps to weak or cold to struggle. He was surprised she was panicked at all. He was Mettaton, she must know. She shouldn't be scared at all.

 

There. Much better, you see?” He had brought the girl up to his suite, not knowing what else to do with her. He really couldn't have just left her out there to freeze to death. And there were no extra rooms in the building right now.

After setting her on the couch and wrapping her in a blanket, he found her some warm clothes he thought would fit her. Well, actually, he didn’t think they’d fit her at all, but at least they were dry.

“I’ll go make you something to eat. Feel free to watch some TV while I’m cooking, Sweetie.” She hadn’t told him who she was or where she lived yet, but she seemed so freaked out he decided to let her get comfortable before he figured out how to get her home.  Once they were inside he’d started speaking through his lips again, and she’d calmed down a bit, but not much.

“I’m glad I found saw you out there, Darling. It’ll be a wonder if you don’t catch the flu after hanging out in that weather!” Even if she wasn’t going to speak to him, or tell him how to contact her family, at least she wasn’t trying to dash back outside or something silly like--Crap. He spun around, his heels clicking against the dark stained wooden floor as he hurried over to her. She was standing shakily by the door, a blanket still draped around her shoulders, tugging at the locked door handle. 

Striding towards her, she immediately let go of the door. “What are you  _ doing _ ! You cannot leave right now! Look out that window, Sweetheart.” He grabbed her hand, spinning the girl around and pointing at the wall to wall window. “Tell me, do you see that? That is a  _ hurricane _ . If you’re really so worried about someone missing you, just tell me your parents phone number, and I can call them to tell them where you are.” He glanced away from the window, back to her scratched, dirty face, and was surprised to see a reaction from her. She was shaking her head back and forth, her hair bouncing as she squeezed her eyes shut, one hand gripping his tightly. Or, as tightly as she could.

_ She’s so weak… _ He thought. The sensory nodes in his hand could feel that her hand was blistered, though her skin was soft. “Okay... not your parents then. You can stay here until the storm clears up, alright? And just to be clear, I’m not  _ forcing _ you to stay here, Darling, just making sure you don’t kill yourself.” 

Her eyes scanned his face, brow slightly furrowed. Then she nodded once, letting go of his hand, her expression determined as she walked slowly but surely back over to the couch.

 The star followed behind her, making sure she didn’t fall. He was curious about her. Who was she? Why wouldn’t she talk to him? 

Sitting back down on the couch, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping the fluffy pink blanket around her like a cocoon, with only her head above it, resting on her knees. He hoped she didn’t have frostbite or hypothermia. Human’s could get such things, if exposed to cold too long, he knew. And she hadn’t even been wearing shoes! Her toenails were is disgraceful shape! He itched to give her a makeover; dress her up, too. A cute girl like that...His mind wandered back to wondering of why she was out on a night like this.

Opening the fridge, he cracked some eggs into a frying pan with one hand, while the other stretched across the kitchen, popping some toast into the toaster. He could cook with is eyes closed. Literally, if he wanted too.  

“Here you are, Darling!” Mettaton chimed, bringing her a plate and fork. He smiled his award winning smile at her (It had one two, actually: The Most Attractive Smile, Men’s Division, and, Best Smile in the Underground) and held out the plate. The two eggs, once over, were perfectly cooked, the whites not quite browned yet, and the yolk round, yellow, and unbroken. The toast was also beautiful, not too dark and not too light, with some soft butter spread on top. 

Instead of taking the restaurant worthy dish he’d whipped up for her, the ungrateful girl just stared at it distrustfully.

Mettaton rolled his eyes with an over-dramatic sigh, and set it down on the ornate glass coffee table in front of them. “There. Now you can eat when you're hungry,” He stated. Or, at least, that’s what he would’ve had said, except for it sounded more like, “ There. Now y o u.. can.. ea..t-t-t when…. youbzzztx,” as his voice dropped down an octave, and then another, before dissipating into a bunch of electronic crackling. Then from his speakers came a pleasant female voice. 

“Battery Power at.” Pause. “One.” Pause. “Percent. Please charge. Please charge.” There was a long beep. “Emergency shutdown in Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Goodnight.” His eyelids slid closed and the last thing Mettaton saw was the hurricane girl staring at him curiously. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise. *sweats nervously*


	4. Bee-utiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans appears.

“Charged. Battery at one hundred percent. Please unplug for prolonged battery life,” The pleasant female voice chimed. Mettaton flickered to life. Behind his closed eyelids, his internal stats began appearing. His battery life, his temperature, the time--the whole shebang. Taking a deep breath, (something he found interesting, but entirely unnecessary)  he reached up and pulled the cord from the plug in the center of his chest. As soon as he did so, the hexagonal pink chest plate slid back into place. The seam where it spilt could no longer be seen. His eyes opened.

“Good morning, World!” He was sitting on the couch, the cord that was now in his hands running to a wall outlet next to the TV. The sun was shining in the window, which told him two things: First, the storm was over, and second, that the night had passed. He usually took about four hours to fully charge, but he had to be plugged in for that. 

A clock clock (shaped like his calculator body) told him it was 8:00, so he’d been plugged in at 4:00 in the morning? And he’d died at… roughly 23:00, so he’d been out for five hours before someone had plugged him in. These calculations took him less than a second to compute in his head, but he sat there a few moments longer, trying to figure out how that could be. His guest wouldn’t have any idea how to open his chest plate, or where to find his spare cord. The door had been locked, too. Only Alphys had a key and she was away with Alphys. No one could of…

Springing to his feet, he rolled up the black cord with ease, then set it down besides him.

“Helo? Darling?” Leaving her alone in his apartment for nine hours was not exactly what he’d had in mind, but, he thought with some satisfaction, at least she’d eaten the food. 

Mettaton’s apartment, if one could even call it that, was the size of a small house at least. The huge living room had two walls made of glass, one overlooking the park behind the building, and the over looking down at the rooftop pool. There was a modern looking staircase to the right side, made out of the same wooden slats as the floor, along with a shiny metal staircase, lead up to a loft, which had been made over into a dining room of sorts, with a table, three bubble-like lights, and some interesting abstract art work on the wine colored walls. 

Behind that, though it was not visible from the entryway, but a small kitchen, divided from the dining area by only a change in flooring, from wood to tile.

Underneath the loft/kitchen space was a dark hallway, which was carpeted in a deep purple, leading to his bedroom, the guest bedroom, a powder room, and the laundry room. The guest room was almost always empty. Occasionally Alyphs would stay over, but usually it just stayed in lonely, pristine condition.

 Walking that way, he checked each room, one by one, for his guest. Or possibly guests, plural, since  _ someone  _ had to have plugged him. Finally, he came to the last door. His bedroom.

 

Mettaton’s bedroom was a spectacular place, with odd torch like lights around the grey green walls. The lights had five settings; normal, bright, romantic, color, and strobe, though he had never used that setting before, believe it or not. On various, artfully placed shelves through the huge room where all the awards he’d won in his stardom.

 His bed was king sized, with wine red blankets and cream colored sheets. There were layer after layer of pillows, though really, the bed was just for show. It was nice to relax on occasionally, though, and once of twice he’d used the bed for...other things.

Across from the bed was a large painting, an imitation of The Birth Of Venus by Sandro Botticelli, except everyone in it was Mettaton. It had been given to him by a very talented fan, and he’d thought it was hilarious. Enough so to hang it as the main statement in his bedroom. Never let it be said that he didn’t have a self of humor.  On the wall to the right of the painting  there were large, french doors, that led out to the pool deck. On the far wall from that, was a door to his bathroom, and about three feet away was the door to his closet, giant, walk in closet.

“Hello!” He called again. There was a clattering in the bathroom, a quick ‘shhhh’ and the sound of something clicking. 

_ Oh please no! _ Panic budded in his chest as he hurried towards the door. His carefully crafted metal hand closed around the doorknob (he didn’t wear gloves at home) and yanked it open. 

“Oh...Hey Metta.” Shuffling away from the counter and shoving his hands in his pockets, Sans the Skeleton grinned at Mettaton. He looked like a clown, with pink lipstick, drawn on eyebrows, and blush on his zygomatic bones, and had Mettaton not been so flustered, he probably would have laughed. He vaguely noted his guest next to the small skeleton, but his eyes were drawn to his prized cosmetic collection, all of it scattered across the creamy, marble countertop. 

To his horror, he saw,  eyeshadows mixed together, uncleaned brushed, caked with powered, mascara sticking drying, and creams smeared across the pearly surface. The on the mirror, which took up most of the wall, were doodles of all sorts,drawn in black and varying shades of pink and grey. Mettaton let out a burst of static, rushing towards the mess disparagingly.

“Do you have any idea how expensive these are!?” He moaned, his eyes sweeping over the carnage. Whipping around, he glared daggers at Sans before turning to scold his guest. 

His eyes met hers and he could not contain his laughter.

“Oh. My. Goodness. Darling, did you do that yourself?You--I can’t--You look like a racoon!” He laughed again, covering his mouth daintily with one hand.

Her face was caked with foundation and concealer, and her hair had been pulled up into two, asymmetrical pony-tails on top of her head. Black lines were drawn up and down her eyelid in line liner, which was also lining her eyes, much to thickly. The lines were shaky too, making her look slightly crazed, along with the fake eyelashes which were much too big for her, and drooped with the weight of mascara. She had very distinct circles of blush on her cheeks, much to dark for her skin tone (or maybe it was just eyeshadow in place of blush--he wasn’t sure) making her look as though she was blushing profusely. Her eyebrows had been penciled in much too wide and much too dark, make her look as though she was in a constant state of shock. 

Black lipstick, which had been so generously applied to her lips,was slightly smeared, and bright yellow eyeshadow went from under her eyes all the way up to her eyebrows. The eyeshadow was the the tight yellow and black striped pant suit that Mettaton had gotten as a gift, and vowed to donate later before, the horrible sequined one piece slipped his mind. 

At Mettaton’s comment, the girl looked slightly offended, and glanced at Sans as if to say, “Get a load of this guy”. 

“I dunno what he’s talkin’ about Kid. I think you look bee-utiful.” 

Mettaton rolled his eyes. “You haven’t dressed up my lovely guest as a bee themed hooker just to make that pun, right, Darling ?” 

“....No.” 

Mettaton raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“The situation simply presented itself,” the skeleton said with a shrug. 

The girl flicked a hand dismissively, and Mettaton wanted to laugh again. It was like she was an entirely different person than the scared little girl he’d requested from the storm last night.

“Oh dear. Please don’t.” He covered his eyes with one hand, peering through his fingers at her. “Darling, I’m sorry, you really do look horrid.” 

She spun around, placing one smudgy hand on a cocked hip, waggled the pointer finger on her free hand, pursing her black lips . Then she jerked her thumb back, gesturing to herself, and then put her hands under her chin, batting her sticky eyelashes quickly, her lips still pursed. 

“Calm down there, Sweetheart, don’t blow the building away,” Mettaton chuckled. She rolled her makeup-caked eyes in protest. 

“ _ Tiba _ honest, I think she looks fine,” Sans said. He was watching her as well, his hands deep in his pockets. 

“Please, spare me your puns,” he  groaned. “Sweetheart, why don’t you go shower, and then we can find you something...er...decent to wear. Sans, Darling, I assume you already helped yourself some food?”

“Yeah, but she didn’t wanna eat anything,” He answered.

Mettaton frowned. “What did you offer her?”

“Ketchup.” 

There was a pause.

“Well of course she didn’t want any!” He sighed, and crossed his arms, cocking his hip. Then he turned back to his guest. “Alright, while you clean that gunk off of your face, I’ll make you some breakfast. How’s that sound?” 

A bit dejected, she nodded. 

Mettaton felt a spark of pity for her. She’d seemed so...carefree, playing with Sans. 

“After I clean up and see what’s salvageable, why don’t you let me do your make-up this time?” He offered her generously. (Or at least he thought it was generous. She had just destroyed over two hundred dollars worth of cosmetics.) 

She looked like she was about to nod, but she met Mettaton’s pixelated eyes and froze. Quickly, she averted her eyes and shook her head from side to side, before glancing at Sans. 

The super star tried not to be offended, but it did sting a little. He was sure she had a good reason for not liking him, but he was determined to change her perception. Exiting the bathroom with Sans in toe, he furrowed his brow, before plopping down on the bed. He heard the lock click behind them. Without opening his eyes, he addressed Sans tiredly.

“Don’t ever fuck with my makeup again or I’ll kill you. Alright, Darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is from your point of view! You've almost made it!


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have some bad memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Mentions of abuse! If that is a trigger for you, please skip to the bottom and I'll provide a summary!

You  leaned back against the bathroom door, fists clenched, forcing  yourself breath. In, out. In….out. In……..out. You could feel your heartbeat become more even, and you checked the door again, just to make sure that it was locked. 

The taller monster. He made you nervous. Those eyes appraising you, the size of his hands… You felt yourself begin to shake again, forcing you to start your breathing exercises all over again.

Trying to focus on the positive, you pictured the little skeleton in your head. You liked him. He was nice. He didn’t talk too much either, and you’d had a good time. It had been...fun, even.

Fun. It was such a foreign concept to you. You’d found it early enough that being shy in this world would only get you walked all over. Four year old you had not understood this though, and instead of coming out of her shell though, she’d retracted and pulled away from the world. You’d began showing as little expression as possible, and squishing your identity, your opinions, your emotions deep, deep down inside. 

Who were you--a useless child, a useless daughter, a useless girl, a useless  _ bitch-- _ to have  _ feelings _ about anything? Stupid girl. Too stupid for things like opinions, anyways! With your slow brain, and your nonexistent voice, you became the butt of everyone's jokes and anger. Retard. Everyone had told you so. Mama. Papa. Siblings, Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, Boyfriend. 

Even thinking about him sent shivers down your spine, and you clench your teeth, swallowing thickly. You had thought he was better. He’d let you in his house and made it your home. He’d given you food. He had clothes for your body, and  ice for your bruises. It was nice. So nice, in fact, you hadn’t stopped him when he’d kissed you, right on the lips. He loved you. He’d said so.

But  _ they _ were the ones who were right. They were all right. Mama, and Papa, and Aunties and Uncles and Siblings and Cousins.   _ Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.   _

Your hand fumbled with the largest knob on the shower wall, before finally turning on the water. It was cold, but to stood under in anyways, letting the chill soak into your bones.

They’d never made you cry, you thought, with a glimmer of pride. They couldn’t make you cry.  

_ Why aren’t you crying?! You’re a girl aren’tcha!? What’s wrong with you!  _ **_Say something!_ **

They thought that it was because you were to stupid to even know that they were hurting you. They were wrong.

You washed the makeup off your skin, and let down your hair, pulling through the tangles with gentle fingers. 

It wasn’t until you were properly clean that  you reached towards the array of hair and body products. Quickly remembering yourself, you drew back, as if burned.

_You fucking idiot! Who said you could touch that?!_ _Now I’ll have to buy more--You Ungrateful child!  Where do you think that money is gonna come from, huh?_

Wrapping your hands around your middle, you let the cold water run over you for a minute longer. You didn’t want to take to long. You weren’t worth the water, anyways. That’s what  _ he’d _ said, anyways.  _ Not like you're leaving the house anyways. Hey, grab  me another beer, Baby. _

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out Breath in Breath outBreathinBreathOutbreathinbreathoutbreathinbreathoutbreathinbreathoutbreathinbreathout--

You crashed out of the shower, gasping, stumbling backward into the huge bathtub. Crouching there for a minute, you calmed yourself down again, internally scolding yourself for being so squeamish. No one had hurt you here. No one  _ wanted  _ to hurt you here. Then, swallowing, you picked up a fluffy, MTT brand towel (they sell  _ everything _ ), and tiptoed back to the shower to turn off the water. You hoped that you wouldn’t get in trouble for leaving it running too long.

After drying out your hair, it hit you: You had nothing to change into. You’d left your clothes in his ginormous closet, and obviously he didn’t want you wearing that itchy pant suit any longer. Standing there uncertainly, you nibbled on your lip. 

“Darling, I’ve left you clothes right outside the door for when you’ve finished!” 

You jumped about a foot back when you heard your Host’s honeyed voice right outside the door. It was a voice you were sure you’d heard before, somewhere, and the fact that you couldn’t place it bothered you more than you wanted to admit. 

You pondered it, listening to his footsteps retreating, before slowly unlocked the handle, and snatching the pile of clothes quickly, slamming the door as soon as you were back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toldja it'd happen.
> 
> Summary:  
> You take a freezing cold shower, and relive some bad memories about abuse that you went through in your family, and then with your boyfriend. You do breathing exercises to help calm down, and try and figure out where you know your monster host from.


	6. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton asks some questions.

Metton had only realized after he went to clean up his now-messy closet that the girl had no decent clothes with her. It would be a crime to make the poor thing wear that God-awful pantsuit again, and he was sure she needed fresh undergarments as well. While he owned a vast collection of lingerie, he didn’t think any of it would fit her, and even if it did, he doubted she’d be comfortable wearing it, as timid as she was. But what’s the point of being famous if you can’t get whatever you want need, when you need it!

He’d taken the elevator down to the MTT gift shop. It sold _everything,_ from action figures to tentacle shaped vibrators. He picked out a pack of cotton panties, and some mint green tank tops for her, telling that employee they  for a guest, of course. With his penchant for buying women’s underwear, he didn’t think they believed him.  

With the underwear, he’d also picked her up a white crew neck with a pixelated heart over the left breast, and a pair of joggers with the words “Oh Yes” written across the ass. It was probably not the sort of thing she’d usually wear, but Mettaton kinda wanted to see them on her.

“Darling, I’ve left so clothes outside the door for when you done!”  He’d told her, having arrived back at the apartment. Then, figuring she’d be hungry again, he set off to the kitchen. Sans, didn’t seem to be around any longer, so Mettaton only made one portion.

“I’ve made you some breakfast, and it’s on the table, Darling…” The black haired monster trailed off as he saw her standing there in the new clothes. He could tell she was pretty before, but she hadn’t been looking her best in the hurricane, and the raccoon/bee hybrid hadn’t really been much of a turn on. “Oh my…” He breathed out. Inside he usually used his “vocal chords” not the speaker on his chest plate as it made him appear more human. Also he kind of liked the way his lips looked like when he spoke.

…

Mostly because he _really_ liked the way his lips looked like when he spoke. Right now, he liked the way her lips looked a whole lot better.

“Those fit you fabulously!” Mettaton gushed, trotting over to her. She shrank back a bit, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. She looked nervous again, and it frustrated him that he didn’t know why. She'd seemed perfectly comfortable around Sans. He respected her boundaries though, and didn’t move any closer.

The crew neck fit her just right, and she looked very comfortable in it. The sweatpants wear a little tight around her hips, but too long as well, dragging along the floor. He made a mental note to make more realistic sizes. “Are they comfortable?”

No answer. Of course.

“Well, I’m sure they are. They’re produced by my brand, after all,” He declared, marching towards the door. “Now you must come try the crepe I made you, Darling. I Insist!” She looked a bit surprised when he said this, though he couldn’t fathom why. It was breakfast time, after all.

When the she saw the crepe, her eyes widened, and swallowed.

“I’m sorry it’s a bit small. I can make you some more, if you’re still hungry.” She shook her head, and then just stood next to the chair, staring at the plate. “Well...do sit down, Sweetie.”

She blinked, then did so.

He sat across from her, chin resting in one hand, watching her. “So Darling, can I assume from your oh-so limited verbal interaction you don’t like talking?”

She stopped shoveling crepe into her mouth for a second, a smear of whipped cream on the tip of her nose, and shrugged. “Not exactly?” She nodded at this, and went back to eating happily. “Are you mute, then? You can’t talk?” Mouth full, she nodded to this, then shook her head. “Yesno? What does...Ah, am I getting closer?” This time she just nodded. “Alright. This is like Twenty questions. You just _don’t_ talk, maybe?” She nodded once to this, and swallowed, wiping her mouth on the napkin. She took a bit gulp of orange juice, and Mettaton found it adorable that she held the glass in both hands, like a bear. Finishing her drink, she smacked her lips and placed the glass back down. Mettaton realized she’d crepe was gone as well. Frisk didn’t eat nearly as fast as this girl did.

“That was fast? Well, don’t be sick. That wouldn't suit a pretty face like yours.” She reached up and touch her cheek, looking slightly uncertain at his compliment. Then she smiled slightly. He smiled back. Mettaton was very curious about this girl. She wasn’t like human females he’d met.

First off, she hadn’t started screaming when she first saw him. He wasn’t even sure she knew who he was! He was incredulous, but also kind of glad. It wasn’t often he was treated like a normal monster.

Secondly, she, well, didn’t talk. He felt awkward holding these one sided conversations with her. Still, until he found out where she was supposed to be, it would be nice to have someone around. With Alyphy’s out of town, he figured he be a bit lonely.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.”

She nodded, and then yawned widely.

“Are you tired? It’s the morning--Oh, Darling, don’t tell me Sans kept you up all night!” He exclaimed, rather distressed. “Oh, you need to recharge!”

She looked vaguely confused.

“What do you humans call it? Oh, yes. You need to _sleep_ Darling!”

She yawned again, and he stood up. “I’ll show you the guest room. It’s never actually been used by a guest before. Sometimes Alphy’s--a friend of mine and her girlfriend stay in there and watch these shows called ‘anime’, but other than that…

There’s a T.V in there. If you get bored, feel free to use it. I do have some work today, but I don’t mind if you stay here. Just don’t go in my bedroom again. Oh, and the maid is coming at 13:00 in the afternoon, but I’ll tell her that you’ll be about.” He chatted, talking enough for the both of them as he lead her down the stairs and then down around the hall to the guest bedroom. It was a smaller room than his, with a queen size bed, a night table, a wall mirror, a TV across from the bed, and some “manga”, as Alphy’s called it, sitting around. The room also had a small closet.

Her eyes grew large as saucers when she saw the room, and turned to she stared at him.

“Too small? I know, I thought so too, but I don’t have many guests, so it’s never really been an issue…” he said sadly.

She shook her head, hard.

“Oh? You don’t think so?”

She shook her head again, and he shrugged. “Well, I have to go get presentable--my makeup is hideous-- and after yesterday my hair looks like a rat’s nest!”  He lamented.  “I’ll leave you in peace. If you need me,” he quickly scribbled down his number on a pad of paper sitting in the first drawer of the night table, “you can call me here, alright, Sweetie? There should be a spare phone in the night table. Sweet dreams!”

Mettaton turned, heels clicking, and flounced out, making sure to shut the door behind him. He hoped she liked the room. He always had thought it was too small.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! I usually try and have one or two chapters written ahead, but since I havent been feeling to well this week, I didn't finish tomorrows chapter!!!! Well, it's Sunday, so I guess I'll have time. I've already written half of it. I also have to catch up on my shows. I haven't seen the latest episodes of Erased, Showa Genroku Raguko Shinjuu, and I'm two episodes behind on shadow hunter. Plus, episode 19 of Miraculous Ladybug comes out tomorrow! I'm swamped! Plus I should probably be studying for the tests I have to make up....but who does that?! XD (Not me obviously. How am I still passing with all As and one B? I have no idea. My goal is to get rid of the B.)
> 
> Anyways, I need to pick a cute nickname for Reader-chan (You~!) since Mettaton doesn't know your name. Hmm...Hmm...I'll think of something. Love you peeps! Until next time!


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton get's a phone call.

Work, as usual, was relatively easy. Mettaton baked a seven tiered red velevet cake with vanilla buttercreme frosting and different colored roses on each tier that matched the inner cake color. Then him and some other actors he’d invited to his show did some funny skits, and for the end of the episode, Mettaton and some other celebrities played impromptu charades. The audience cheered and the camera men circled the stage like hawks. He wanted to go home. He was a bit worried about his guest. He didn’t even know her name. Were people missing her at home? Did she have a home?! Would she hurt herself? She seemed capable...but also very easily panicked, like a doe or something. By about 13:00 (1:00 pm) filming was over.

“Hey, Metta, Baby? Wanna come with us for lunch, maybe?” Some of the other celebrities and crew, both male and female, were standing behind the lead blonde, but pouted her glossed lip. “C’mon. Please?” Mettaton smiled at her, reaching forward to pat her bleach blonde head.

“Sorry Darling, but I have to be going,” He said, pouting as well. Or, pretending to, at least. “I’ve got to get home for some, er, maintenance work. I’ll see you again sometime Darling.”

“Whaaat? Hmph. Are you ditching me--us for some other,” she paused, and though her tone was still cheery enough, he saw annoyance in his eyes. “Monster?”

“Well, if I was Sweetie, it wouldn’t be any of your business. Have a nice afternoon.” He tapped past the group. Someone groand, and he heard Blondie defending herself in earnest, but then he was out the door. The weather was surprisingly sunny, though a lot of main roads were blocked by fallen tree branches, or, in some cases, fallen trees. He had his limo nearby, incase he wanted to ride the rest of the way home, but it was so nice he wanted to walk. He pulled off his gloves and let the solar panels on the backs of his hands collect some energy, instead of his battery.

It bothered Mettaton that some humans were such...bigots against monsters. People didn’t like change, he knew. Monster and humans alike--he wouldn’t lie. He knew plenty of monsters who would be caught dead before you’d see them fraternizing with a human. Changing what they’d all thought for ages...it was a little slow. He knew, well, hoped, at least, that everyone would come around eventually. He couldn’t stand being around people who were like that though, whether monster, or human. Sighing, he walked a little faster, registering a breeze on his skin. He could see the hotel near the end of the street, past all the trees that were now shading the sidewalk. He put his gloves back on and nodded at the doorman as he walked inside. No one was really around, though he could hear chatter from the dining area, past the elevator. He stood inside, watching the lobby disappear from view through the glass doors and his pink heeled boot tapped impatiently. Why did he care about this guest? She was just a girl, like any other! Maybe it was because….she didn’t act like they did. She didn’t squeal when he walked in, she wasn’t head over heals with him, like everyone else. The elevator dinged, and he stepped out, typing in the keypad. The door swung open, and he looked around the living room. Same as he left it. No one was in the kitchen or the loft, he could see that from here.

“Hello?” He called, walking softly across the hard wooden floor to the darker carpet. The lights in the hall looked like little torches, a bit dim, but kind of cool. The powder room door was shut, as was his bedroom door. The guest door thought, as cracked slightly open, though inside there weren’t any lights on. “Are you there Darling?” He asked quietly, pushing open the door. The room was dark, but the tv was on, the volume low. Mettaton noticed instantly that it was him on the screen, the show he’d filled only an hour earlier. They didn’t play it live, but on weekends it was on at 19:00 hours, a prime time for a show. On Monday’s and Thursdays it was on from 12:00 to 13:00 hours, the rest of the week was usually reruns. The show didn’t have a story or anything, but was just anything interesting Mettaton felt like doing. He was debating whether to start adding a craft section on Thursday as well.

Turning off the Tv, the robot glanced over at the Queen sized bed. The moss green blanket was scrunched up around his guest. She was sound asleep, her (h/c) hair framing her face, wispy against the pillows. She was curled into a ball looking serenely peaceful, more so than he’d seen her before. “Oh,” Mettaton thought, “So that’s what humans look like when they recharge.” He began to back up towards the door quietly, shutting it behind him so she wouldn’t be disturbed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He turned, walking down the hall into his own bedroom. He’d cleaned up the mess in his bathroom before he’d left for work. Most of it had been salvageable. He picked up a brush, making sure his breeze-blown hair lay shiny and flat again, then reapplied his lip stick.  
Incoming phone call: Undyne the Undying  
Incoming phone call: Undyne the Undying  
Mettaton picked up. He’d been a little worried not to have heard from his friends. “Hello, Darling!”

“M-Mettaton?”

“Alphys, how are you enjoying the convention?”

“Oh, it’s amazing! I can’t believe they’re going to be three days of this! A-and there is so much merchandise and c-cosplay and food and art and they do it every year and--o-oh, this i-is probably boring to you…”

“No no, I’m glad you’re having a nice time. Happy anniversary, by the way. “

“Th-thanks…” He could practically hear her blushing over the phone. After a moment she said, “A-anything happen s-since we left?” Now it was Mettaton’s turn to pause.

“Well, nothing much Alphys. There was the hurricane right after you left, I filmed another TV show, oh and I have a human living with me for the past two days. Nothing much at all.”

“O-oh that’s good, you--WHAT! A-A-A HUMAN? Who is he!?”

“Ah...well, it’s she, actually,” he said delicately.

“A-A...A GIRL!” Aphy’s cried. Mettaton heard muffled noise on the other end of the phone. “W-who is she?”

“Well, I’m not sure, honestly not sure. She doesn’t talk.”

“W-what...h-how could you--Oh, U-Undyne wants to talk to you.”

“Hello? Robot? You there?”

“Yes,” He replied, rolling his eyes.

“I overheard you have some human punk livin’ with you now?”

“Yes…”

“Don’t try anything stupid on her or I’ll whip your ass when I get back, you hear!”

“Stupid? Darling, what are you--Oh! Oh. No no, I wouldn’t ever, n-not--Is that how you think of me!?” His fans whirred quickly, attempting to keep his heat down. He hadn’t even thought of something like that-- how disgusting! He would never take advantage of her!

Undyne laughed. “So then you do like her!”

“She’s been here for two days!” He insisted. “She didn’t have a place to stay so I--” He turned, hearing footsteps behind him. “Ah, you’re awake. DId you…” Then he noticed the tears streaming down her face. “I have to go. Tell Alphys I’ll talk to her soon.” Before Undyne could put in a word edgewise, he hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. I didn't write much yesterday, so I'm going to try and write two more chapters after this one so I kind of have a fall back during the week. *sigh*I hate writers block. I feel like these past chapters aren't moving anything forward.


	8. Jeanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you receive a nickname.

Mettaton walked closer to her, worried. “Oh no, Darling, whatever is the matter?” She sniffed, looking surprised, and reached up to touch her cheek. Then her (e/c) eyes widened in shock, and she quickly swiped the back of her hand across her eyes, shaking her head. “Why are you crying?” She shook her head again, her other hand squeezing the pillow, knuckles white. He could see her chest rising and falling with her breath and her cheeks were flushed. “Are you alright?” She nodded, and swallowed, straightening her back, and raising her chin. Mettaton continued towards her worriedly. Then she threw the pillow at him.

“Wha--!” He batted it away, and it landed on the floor, making a soft “pff” sound. He thought he heard a snicker, and glanced up again, to see a small smile on her face. She noticed him looking and grinned cheekily. Mettaton could barely fathom this instant change in moods. “Why, you did not!” Reaching behind him, he grabbed a decorative pillow off of the couch, and tossed it at her head. She let out of a puff of air, stumbling, then falling on her butt. Mettaton’s laughing quickly died.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, Darling!” He hurried towards her, bending over. “I didn’t mean to actually--WAM.” This time, the attractive robot realed backward, wobbling on his heels as he attempted not to fall. Ultimately, it was a losing battle, and he landed with a clunk on the floor, a bit dazed. Then he looked up slowly, realization dawning on his face. “Did you just…” She smirked down at him, now on her feet, one hip cocked, baring her pillow triumphantly. He sat, stunned for a moment. When he continued just sitting there, she stepped forward curiously, probably wondering if he’d shut down like he had her first night. Mettaton waited… waited…. until finally she was close enough. Swinging his leg out, he tripped her. She went down without a sound, though her lips parted in surprise. He caught her with his arm, before she hit the floor. Her free hand was around his neck, to catch herself. Her cheeks, still red from crying, turned redder, her face only inches from his. Neither of them moved for a second, afraid of breaking this moment. He’d done it in the spur of the moment. What am I doing? Am I flirting with her? Get a hold of yourself! You’re a superstar, for God sakes!

Quickly, Mettaton stood up, pulling her with him. She still looked surprised, as he stepped back, dusting himself off.

“I’m sorry,Darling. I shouldn’t have done that.” He turned, his expression now serious, and tapped off towards the hallway.

It was about then that a pillow hit him in the back of his head.

 

***

 

“SO YOU BECAME FRIEND WITH A HUMAN!? DOES SHE LIKE SPAGHETTI?” Papyrus wondered to his brother as the road the elevator up to Mettaton’s place.

“I dunno know.”

“DO YOU THINK SHE WILL LIKE ME?”

“Sure she’ll like you.”

“REALLY?”

“Yeah.”

“IS SHE LIKE FRISK? FRISK LIKED MY SPAGHETTI.” Sans shrugged.

“I guess.” They were in front of the door now, so the conversation ended. Sans, who’d borrowed the key from Alphys place (he had a short cut), opened up the door from the handle.

Then everyone, inside the apartment and out, froze. There was feathers and puffs of cotton scattered across the floor, the two offenders out of breath, and facing each other. They both turned slowly to look at the door.

“Oh my…” Mettaton said slowly, seeing the skeletal brothers. “We weren't expecting you…”

“I can see that. Jeanne over there looks bone-tired.”

“...Sans please don’t. Toucan play at this game, you know.” Then he paused. “Jeanne?”

“I decided to name her Jeanne*. Like jaune*. Yellow. Because of the yellow…”

“...Pantsuit. No, I’m sure she won’t like that.” Behind them, “Jeanne” was holding the ripped pillow behind her back, trying her best to look innocent. Papyrus cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Oh. Bro, meet Girl. Girl, meet my Bro.” Papyrus, his cheekbones slightly darkened, and he held out a rock hard plate of overcooked-and-then-not-refrigerated-so-it’s-all-dried-out. She dropped the pillow on the couch, and took it curiously. Then she smiled at him brightly.

“HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AS YOU REQUESTED, I HAVE DECIDED THAT I TOO WILL BE YOUR FRIEND.” She smiled and nodded, reaching up to pat his shoulder. He looked relieved.

“A nickname though….That’s a good idea.” Mettaton glanced over at his guest. “I can’t keep calling you ‘The Guest’!”

“I like Jeanne.”

“WELL, WHAT DOES SHE WANT TO BE CALLED?” Everyone looked at her, and she shrugged.

“Oh! I have an idea! Darling, what’s your favorite color?” She paused for a second, then looked around the room, searching for something. Then she pointed at (f/c/object).

“OH! I LIKE (F/C) TOO!” She beamed. Mettaton nodded appreciatively.

“I still like Jeanne.” Sans said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jeanne (Pronounced Jone) Ex: St. Jeanne of Arc
> 
> **Jaune (Also pronounced Jone. Sort of. Jone is the closest American Pronunciation I guess? the J sound isn't exactly "juh" but softer.)
> 
> Yay!!! Fluffy fluffy fluffiness!!! Basically, I rarely write fluff, but love it like, more than anything else except maybe dialogue so I'm not sure why. I had a ton of fun with this chapter.


	9. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton takes You shopping for clothes

“(F/c/n (nickname)), Darling, What do you think of this one?” He held up a light purple blouse with a delicate golden pattern around the collar. You appraised it for a moment, then shook your head, and went back to looking through the racks. You’d been staying at his house for a week now, and Mettaton had finally convinced you to come out and shop for some clothes. Thoug he asked you almost everyday, you still had given no clue to your actual name or where you’d come from. He’d stopped asking about your address, actually. You knew he assumed you were homeless. You liked staying with him. There was no reason to correct him.

“How about this?” He held up a short pink dress with a black elastic waistband and sequins on top. You stared at it, debating while he made puppy eyes at you. Finally, you rolled your eyes  and gestured towards the cart, where a large pile of clothes already lay. Though it had taken you a while to agree to his demands, Mettaton had asked to buy you four pairs of jeans, four t-shirts, two blouses, some underwear, some tank tops, some socks, another pair of sweatpants, some pajamas, a pair of slippers, two leggings, a pair of stockings, and some shoes. You’re eyes had widened in shock when you first read it over; you’d never owned that many items clothes at one time in  your life! But he’d insisted, and you were getting a little bored not leaving the house at all, even though that had been your decision. So, dressed in your MT brand sweats and tee, you’d trailed Mettaton out the door and to his “car”.  Never being in a limo before, you’d been impressed. There were snacks and sweet fizzy drinks, and everything was very pink. It was a bit overwhelming, but you’d excitedly watched out the window at all the passing people, monsters, buildings, cars. He laughed when you’d pointed at thing excitedly, leaning forward on your knees, hands pressed against the glass. Eventually, you’d pulled up to a large building with lot’s of expensively dressed people walking in and out. A synphonie of heels clicked against the hot cement, voices drawing into cell phones, purses swinging against hips. Frankly, you were dazzled by the celebrity filled scene. As the limousine pulled to stop, you glanced over your shoulder at Mettaton, who smiled. The two of you got out of the car, walking inside the huge building. When you entered, a bunch of employee rushed up to help you. Mettaton waved them off though. “I know this place like the back of my hand,” he whispered to you, earning a small smile.  Then you’d started to shop.

“Alright! I think that’s all Darling! Why don’t you try something on now, to make  sure it all fits?” You nodded, though your cheeks slightly tinted, as you were embarrassed to be modeling in front of your friend. All the same, you took the whole pile and locked the changing room door behind you. Slipping out of loose clothes you were currently wearing, you tried on the others, in twos, pants and a shirt, pants and a shirt. You noticed Mettaton had also added some cute skirts and a (!!!) pantsuit to the mix, but you didn’t argue. Your friend smiled, complimenting you in each outfit, urging you to try more. Finally you got to the dress, the last of the pile, and tried it on. Coming out of the large booth, you spun around in a circle, also wearing a pair of low heels, the only ones you’d let him buy you. 

“(nickname) You look lovely!” He took your hand, twirling you around gracefully.  You slipped one hand around his waist, stepping sideways, one hip cocked. His eyes widened slightly? “Darling do you...dance?” Smirking, you launched into a routine, one he’d done before, moving to the music. You swished your hips to the beat of the music, playing over the speaker of the store, matching Mettaton step for step. He spun you around, your back facing him, and your drew your arms up your body, bending your knees, then straightening as you stepped away, whirling to face him again.  The song ended with one last strung of an electric guitar. You glanced up at his face through your lashes, breathless. Mettaton was staring at you, surprised, to say the least. 

“Why Darling….that was fabulous!” He exclaimed finally, his eyes lighting up. “Wherever did you learn to dance like that!?” You didn’t answer him, but instead waltz back to the dressing room to change into your regular clothes, leaving him staring after you. You didn’t tell him, of course, you’d learned from  _ him _ , watching his show every saturday when your boyfriend went out drinking with his buddies. It was a sweet reprieve from your ugly daily life. The only thing you’d look forward too. That’s why he’d seemed so familiar. You hadn’t remembered right away…but you did now. You were glad he’d found you that night. Little did he know, it was the second time he’d saved your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one is short. I've been a bit busy this week. I don't think ill be able to update tomorrow or Thursday either. I'm soooory. Hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton gets lost in thought.

Frankly, Mettaton was amazed at how well she could dance. He was taken with the way her hips swiveled to the beat and her feet stepped in time. The way her eyes had sparkled, and the small, knowing smile that had graced her lips. It hadn’t perfect. Of course not. His vision censored could nit pick every little mistake that’d she’d made, the slightly ungraceful twist in her wrist, the way her head hadn’t snapped back to him fast enough. But for some reason, none of that mattered. Not at all. Not even a little.

“W-why Darling, that was fabulous!” His voice crackled slightly through the speakers on his chest as he forgot to use his mouth.  He blinked, and cleared his throat, another habit of his that was unnecessary for him. She shrugged, and scratched her arm, looking adorable in the dress.  Gaining control of his systems again, he smiled at her. “Really, you should’ve told me you could dance that way! I would’ve taken advantage of it!” He said, only half joking with her. “Where did you learn?” She just shrugged mysteriously, and went back into the changing room. 

 

When Mettaton and (nickname) returned home it was only about lunch time. Mettaton offered, as he had been for the past week to make her lunch, but she declined him, getting some leftovers from the fridge again and then retreating to her room with her inventory of new clothing. Mettaton felt a bit of regret. He wanted to spend time with her, get to know her more. Even though he’d only known her a short while, he was very endeared towards the girl. It frustrated him that he didn’t even know her name. Or her age. Or where she was from, or what she liked, or-or anything! He stood from where he’d been sitting on the couch abruptly. Grabbing a sticky note from the kitchen junk drawer, he scrawled out a note in his lovely swirling script.

_ (Nick-name), I’m going out for a walk. I will try and be back by dinner. Please do not worry about me Darling, I can take care of myself. If you get hungry, I’m sure you know by now that you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. If you need me, call me, alright?  _

_ ~Mettaton _

Making sure to shut the door quietly behind him, he took the elevator down to the main floor. To think. He smiled distractedly at the receptionist and at the doorman. It was still warm out, though a breeze rustled through the large trees that lined the street. The earliest part of summer, not quite hot, but not very cold either, was when Mettaton was most comfortable in the upper world. The air was warm, slightly moist, and he could hear birds singing. Lost in his own thoughts, he walked past the pedestrians, monster and human alike. He didn’t even notice the stares of admiration and disbelief as he walked past. All he could do was ponder this mysterious girl. She’d shown up at the perfect time. She wouldn’t know it, but, Mettaton thought, it was quite possible she’d saved his life, same as he’d saved hers, out there in the rain. That week he’d gotten really down. Even more than usual. down in the Underground, he’d loved his job. The acting, the drama, the fans. Especially the fans. He had enough money he never had to worry about anything ever.And for some unfathomable reason, he wasn’t happy with it. He saw his friends every so often. Less, since he’d come up to the Upperworld though. His whole life--it seemed so superficial. Day after day. Week after week. It got boring. The smiles felt fake. The money felt useless. He didn’t know what to do anymore. The more people he interacted with, the worse it became. What was the point, anyways? Why had he been created? 

Mettaton had become depressed. 

He couldn’t help it. His fame had led to money had led to power had led to separation had led to loneliness had led to depression. That night, the night of the hurricane, he had decided he was going to do it, to leave the world he lived in. He wanted out, out, out, and with Alphy’s gone for a few weeks, he knew he couldn't be given a better opportunity. 

Mettaton hated to think what he would’ve done if he hadn’t seen (nickname) out of the corner of his eye that night. He couldn’t bare to think what would’ve happened to both of them. So, she’d saved his life just as much as he’d saved his.

Still, he wished he knew more about her, about her past, and..and everything. He loved the way she smiled, like someone had shared a secret with her.  He wasn’t sure want to do though. Someone out there must be looking for her. He refused to believe a girl as sweet as her wasn’t missed. The picture of her frightened face flashed through his mind, and gave him pause. What had happened to her to make her so skittish? 

His mind wandered in circles, as he walked until it grew dark. He would’ve walked longer, but the battery sign in the corner of his eye flashed in warning, and he had to turn around, know he had just enough to get back home. He’d walked pretty far, five or six miles away, he realized in surprise. No longer in the pristinely clean area he was used to, but on a dirty street, filled with litter. Small house lined each side, with chain link fences, and cars on people's lawns.  Mettaton turned to go, glancing sideways at the telephone pole next to him. Then the robot froze. 

Staring back at him, was her. But then, it wasn’t her. The girl in the photo was younger, looking positively glum, looking dolefully at the camera, her arms crossed over her chest. her (e/c) eyes looked haunted in the grainy black and white photograph, though the whole thing was very pixelated, so it was difficult to tell. He was pretty sure the picture was not  _ of _ her, but maybe she’d been in the background, and they’d zoomed in and cropped it for this flyer. 

Then his eyes bounced to what the flyer said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> It's been too long. TT^TT I had a two math formatives this week and I ended up just studying a ton instead of writing.... (Which Isn't a bad thing, I just didn't have time to update. the studying was much needed.) I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow again either. All of a sudden I got really busy again. I think I might start updating every other day until my schedule clears up a bit. I don't want to rush these chapters, since I really like my idea of this story. But! If you guys have any requests for some specific kind of fluff scene, please, please, PLEASE request it, I am begging you. Serious. Begging you. I have some fluffy chapters (sho cute) but I'm not completely what they'd going to be yet, so if you have any ideas, that would be amazing! Also, I always love reader's input! Always have. Hopefully always will. XD
> 
> Love you all! Until next time!


	11. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton faces a dilemma.

On the long walk home, Mettaton felt even more lost than when he had been when he had begun. He’d thought he would have wanted to know where his mysterious guest was from. He’d wondered about her family, and about her past. He’ had thought he could help her find where she’d came from, get her home. Home to her family. Her family that was looking for her. But he’d been wrong. Oh, he’d been wrong.  
The robot hung his head limply, walking a slow, dreary pace, his eyes downcast . Her picture kept flashing through his head.  
And the phone number.

Have you seen me?

No. No, I haven’t, He whispered, whether outloud or in his head he didn’t know. he wanted to say that to them, to pretend the flyer didn’t exist. You could, you know, an impish, immature voice in his mind whispered. She likes living with you more then them. They left her alone, outside, and you found her. They don’t deserve her. “But I can’t do that. Her family, they must care, if they're looking for her.” He could already imagine how lonely he would be, all alone again. All alone…  
Mettaton lifted his head, smiling weakly at the doorman, who saluted. The robot stood, straight faced in the elevator, pondering his options, which were few, none of them seeming right. But he had to come to a decision sooner or later. He hadn’t realized that in only two weeks he’d become so attached to the company.  
As he entered his apartment, his battery warning flashed across his vision. Sitting down on the couch, the pink clad robot pulled the cord over to him, then plugged in, his eyes closed as he charged. Since it wasn’t like he’d let himself “die” this time. He was still awake, though there wasn’t any need to move. His mind swirled, back and forth, unable to focus. Sitting there, eyes closed, it seemed to that everything had been torn apart. Maybe he should ask her. It ultimately would be her decision to stay or not. But if you never told her...

There was a footstep in the hallway. Mettaton didn’t move, as not to startle her. Then there were more footsteps, which briefly stopped. He imagined she’d seen him then. The footsteps resumed, and he could tell she was tiptoeing, probably not to disturb him. He wanted to smile at the gesture, but kept silent as he heard her opening the fridge slowly, then closing it again. Then he could hear her quiet footsteps coming closer to him again,, and suddenly she was nestled beside him on the couch. If Mettaton had been able to “stiffen” he would have. She curled her legs up to her chest, her warm head against his shoulder. She sighed comfortably, munching on something. He wasn’t sure what to do, feeling slightly flustered. No! That was wrong! He was Mettaton. He couldn’t be….he wasn’t….not for a girl!  
It was to late to back out now though, so he stayed still. He could feel her move a bit, and then heard the Tv on, the volume low. He was surprised to hear his own voice, his show on the screen. She….she watched his show? Somehow that more to him than all the other fans combined. He sat there noiselessly as she watched him, with him, for hours. He could felt her laughing silently at all the right times, getting up only once to get a drink between the episodes.  
He knew he only had two episodes playing that night, and he knew which ones they were. But she watched more than two.  
She’d been recording them. He felt flattered, but he hadn’t realized she was a fan. She certainly hadn’t acted like one. His mind flashed to her horrified face when he’d first seen her. No. Definitely not a fan. Or at least not one who stayed up watching him late into the night. She watched his acting, and his cooking, and his talking and review. He almost felt a bit embarrassed!

“Ah. Looks like we're out of time.” A Pause. “Well, to all my beautiful fans out there watching, I love you Darlings, and Goodnight.” He knew that at this point he winked, before twirling around and marking off the screen. Then a little end He could sense the girl next to him was almost asleep, which was good, it was very late. she yawned, made a small sound, and then spoke, the first words he’d ever heard her say, so quiet the robot almost missed it.

But he didn’t.

And when he did, he thought he’d imagined it.

But he knew that he hadn’t.

“Mmm...love you..too…” She whispered, her voice, sweet and clear, muttered, before her breath even out and he knew she was asleep. But that was the only thing he knew for certain, because as of that moment, he felt like his entire world had been turned upside down.  
Mettaton sat there, in the dark, the dim light of the Tv flickering over him, until the sun rose in the morning.

 

And behind the glass of his abdomen, the heart inside him began to pulse to a different beat, unbeknownst to him, matching the heart of the girl who’d just stolen his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. These are gonna be some long-ass notes. But if you are interested in my life (?) I guess this will be illuminating to you.  
> In which the author starts to apologize and ends up sounding like a pity party.
> 
> First off, I would like to say; I suck.  
> Now for a list of things I suck at.  
> Updating frequently.  
> Chapter summaries.  
> Chapter titles.  
> Not ending chapters on a plot twist!  
> Or a cliff hanger.  
> Algebra.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!  
> Until next time.  
> The (stressed out) Author.


	12. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton is unsure

 

“G-Good morning Darling!” Mettatons electric voice cracked as she opened her eyes blearily. She smiled softly up at him, rubbing her eyes. Then she climbed to her feet with a large yawn. “I-I suppose I’ll go make you breakfast.” A small frown adorned her face, and she put a hand on his arm. He jumped back, startled. “ Or, I er…” She shook her head, leading him to the kitchen. He followed behind, his fans whirring loudly as she brought out a bowl, and then some flour, sugar, salt, egg, milk, and some baking powder. She smiled at him and she began messily mixing the ingredients together. Mettaton felt himself melting. She wanted to make breakfast with him? He began whisking together ingredients. She pulled out a pan, turning the heat on to low, and plopping a square of golden butter into it. There was a sizzle as it began to melt across the pan. When it was ready, Mettaton dropped some of the whipped batter on to the pan. A satisfying smell filled the air, and (nickname) smiled happily, turning her eyes up to him. Mettaton looked away awkwardly, suddenly finding the floorboards quite interestings.

 

Breakfast was satisfying; Mettaton even tried a pancake, which seemed to surprise her. It wasn’t that he couldn’t eat, he just usually chose not to as he found charging his battery was a lot cleaner than using his eternal burner for energy. It had a nice consistency and tasted fine as well. An awkward silence that (nickname) didn’t seem to notice filled the room. Mettaton was startled as the phone began to ring. He went completely still as he answered, unable to do the two things at once.

“Hello?”

“Mettaton! I-It’s been so long s-since you called! A-are you alright?” Alphy’s soft voice came over the phone.

“Oh, Alphy’s, Darling, how are you?” He asked, dodging the question.

“I’m fine MTT. We just got of the plane! I-I-I thought you w-were g-g-going to be there t-to pick us up.”

“Is it that day already!?” Mettaton found the date, and much to his surprise, realized it was. “I’m so sorry!! I’ll come right away!”

“Th-there’s no need anymore. F-Frisk picked u-us up. I-I know y-you’re busy.”

Mettaton felt terrible. He’d just left his friends stranded at the airport. Because he liked a girl he didn’t even know.

“Alphy’s I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll--”

“Mettaton. It’s f-fine. D-don’t worry about i-it.” She hung up. Mettaton immediately began to message her.

 

**mettatrashulous: i’m so sorry**

**mettatrashulous: can i make it up to u?**

**mettatrashulous: don’t pretend ur not mad at me**

**mettatrashulous: i’m mad at me**

**Kissycutielover2486: i’m not mad at u ^-^**

**mettatrashulous:  yes u r**

**mettatrashulous: let me make it up to u**

**mettatrashulous: im begging u**

**mettatrashulous: srsly. begging**

**Kissycutielover2486: fine. but u have to watch all of binge Erased with me and udyne when we get to ur place >w<**

**mettatrashulous: mk. Idk what that is, but mk**

**Kissycutielover2486: okie**

 

**Kissycutielover2486: what’s this about a girlfriend?**

**mettatrashulous: what?**

**Kissycutielover2486: sans says ur living with your girlfriend?! *fume fume***

**mettatrashulous: no**

 

**Kissycutielover2486: and u didn’t tell me? now im mad. how could u not tell me something that important? who is she? is she a monster? what’s her name? u realize how irresponsible it is to be living with her?**

**mettatrashulous: no, you’ve got it wrong**

**Kissycutielover2486: is it that girl!? the human that was staying with u? U didn’t send her home!?**

**Kissycutielover2486: *gasp* is she a minor!? plz tell me ur not doing bad things with a minor. undyne is mad too. Is this how i programed u to act? no. i can’t beleive u! taking advantage of some poor innocent girl just because ur famous, and oh how could u? where is she even from? do her parents know where she is?**

**mettatrashulous: ALPHYS**

**mettatrashulous: SHE IS NOT**

**mettatrashulous: MY GIRLFRIEND**

**Kissycutielover2486: oh**

**Kissycutielover2486: i see**

**Kissycutielover2486: well, ur not girlfriend can watch erased with us too**

**Kissycutielover2486: see u soon**

**Kissycutielover2486: bye bye**

 

Mettaton’s fans were whirring now, both in annoyance, and in embarrassment. (Nickname). His girlfriend. He turned and saw her, staring at him curiously.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Darling, Phone call,” he said, surprisingly well spoken for his state of mind. “Two friends of mine might stop by tomorrow or sometimes later this week.” She binked, then smiled and clapped her hands.

 _“Mmm...love you..too…”_ Her words, her only words, flashed back to him, and he almost flinched. Alphys was right, in a way. He had no idea how old she was. If the flyer he’d seen was right, she’d be (y/a) now. To young. To young.

“H-hey Metta--”

“Come out where I can see ya, you sickeningly pink runt!” Mettaton’s head spun around on his neck, as he glanced over the railing to see his favorite couple stopping in the doorway.

“Oh my.” He turned his head back towards (nickname). “Sweetie, remember the guests I was talking about?” She curiously walked to the stairs peeking down at them.

“Yeah that’s right! Get down here right. . .oh.”

“O-o-oh! Y-you’re her!” Alphys looked excited, and Undyne just looked curious, if not slightly surprised. That was a first. Mettaton quickly followed her and the two walked down the stairs from the dining area/loft to the sitting room.

“Welcome back! We--I wasn’t expecting you so soon…”

“Are you telling me and my Alphys to leave? After you left us at the airport For two hours?” He voice grew louder at her leaned over him, glaring fiercely. Quickly looking over a (nickname) the robot robot was surprised to find you not scared at all, but looking wide eyed and impressed.

“No. No of course not,” Mettaton said quickly. “I simply didn’t realize you would be coming over right now today--not there is anything wrong with that. WHy don’t, er, you three get introduced, and I’ll go set everything up?” Before they could interject, Mettaton said, “Undyne, Alphys, meet (nickname.) (nickname), meet my favorite couple. Now, Darlings, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go put on a fresh coat of lipstick.” He tapped off towards his bedroom, with the air of a the superstar he was.

Though, he wasn’t really going to reapply lipstick. He needed to make a call.

 

“S-so, have y-you ever watched a-anime before?” Alphys asked. You shook your head. You thought her stutter was very cute though. And Undyne, she was amazing. She was so strong… You wished you could be like that. But you knew you never could be.

Since you’d been living here, for the path, oh, almost a month now? You weren’t quite sure, you’d realized that maybe what your family, your boyfriend, _everyone,_ had said about you were lies? Mettaton surely did not think of you as useless, a waste of space. Nor did his friends. Or at least that hadn’t told you so. They didn’t act like it. You’d never been happier in your life.

Mettaton decided that he’d never been more miserable in his life. He’d called. He’d called the number. He couldn’t be so selfish, keeping you here when you had a whole family looking for you. You could stay friends of course...and maybe some time later, something more, but he couldn’t just...keep you here, like a prisoner.

_“Hello…?” a gruff voice spoke into the other end of the phone. Mettaton could hear the TV in the background._

_“Hello? I-er-I saw the-a flyer when I was walking and I-”_

_“Oh? So you’ve seen the b--her?” It was more of a statement than a question._

_“Yes…” He trailed off, not wanting to answer._

_“Oh good. I’ve been….so worried. That’s….that’s the reason I put up the flyers, of course.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“That all you can say? Where’s (Name) at, anyways?” This caught mettaton off guard._

_“(N-Name)?”_

_“Yeah, you just said you’d seen her.” This man knew her name._

_“Ah...yes….she’s… really never spoken.”_

_“Ha! Still keeping up that old trick? Somthin’s wrong with her, I’m tellin’ ya! But she’s quite the looker though, haha.” He laughed. Mettaton stiffened. He hated the way this person was talking about her._

_“Who, may I ask, are you to (name)?”_

_“I’m her fiance.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Sound disappointed. Hopin’ to get a piece of her youself? Well, I wouldn’t mind--”_

_“NO, no, I’m just glad I can...get her home. She’s very nice.”_

_“Heh. You could say that.”_

_There was an awkward silence._

_“So...when...where….?”_

_“Hm? Oh!" He gave you his address, and a date._

_“That soon…?” Mettaton asked, trying his best not to sound dejected._

_“What? You wanted to keep her a little longer? Give her a… special goodbye, maybe?” Again, Mettaton was aghast._

_“Oh course not! I would never...couldn’t even think of…” He struggled indignantly._

_“Sure, sure. How about tomorrow afternoon?”_

_“I won’t be...I have work.”_

_“Why don’t you just give me your address. I’ll come pick’er up.” Mettaton did so._ I’m such a coward. I can’t even watch her leave.

_“Is that...Is that all?”_

_“Oh….one more thing. Don’t tell (name) I’m coming, will ya? Wouldn’t wanna ruin the surprise. After all, I haven’t seen her in over a month now.” There was laughter in his voice, and something else Mettaton couldn’t place._

_“Yes. Well...goodbye.”_

_There was click, and he hung up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. I'm not even gonna make excuses anymore. So, I actually decided to skip a few chapters, speed up the story, get the good stuff, take out the fillers, and then add in some "bonus" chapters after I finish. I feel like it will be better this way. Also I was having writers block and I kind wanted to write this chapter, so I did. Also, anyone watch erased? if not, you should get to it! I'm one episode behind as of now, but ill watching it Monday probably. Fun Fun Fun
> 
> Ill try and update soon!
> 
> Love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me! *w*


	13. Tokyo Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton fucks up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring:
> 
> Insinuated past sexual abuse and mild language.
> 
> Possible triggers

“That w-was o-okay,” Alphys said The day after they’d finished their marathon. In the end, instead of watching Erased, they ‘d watched the first two seasons of Tokyo Ghoul. The couple had ended up sleeping on MTT brand air mattresses in the sitting area, since by the time they had watched all the episodes, Alphys and Undyne, jet lagged, had fallen asleep. Mettaton had called in a “sick day” at working, choosing to stay home with his friends. He also wasn’t going to just send (Y/N) off with some guy without meeting him first.

“If I was Kaneki, I wouldn’t let some brute push me around like that!” Undyne growled indignantly. (Y/N) was smiling, looking positively thrilled, clapped her hands together, and nodded. Undyne looked amused. “I like this runt.” She ruffled (Y/N) head.

Mettaton was quiet. He’d just spent the last nine and a half with (Y/N) watching an anime. Not there was anything wrong with anime, of course, but…

His mind kept running over the conversation on the phone. The person...her fiannce...he didn’t sound like someone in love. And why would (Y/N) have run away from him? Why shouldn’t he tell her he’d found her family? He didn’t know (y/n)’s age, but he knew he could be arrested for kidnapping, under the circumstances. He wouldn’t leave her alone with that creep though.  He smoothed his hair and sighed.

“You d-didn’t l-like it ?...Met?” Mettaton’s yes flickered as he came out of his own mind.

“Ahh, I thought the ending could’ve been stronger?” He guessed, having not really listened. Alyphs nodded and (y/n) gave him a look.

“I thought s-s-so too. Though I-I did like it. N-not n-nearly as g-good as the m-manga ,though”

“You guys were watching anime without us?” Mettaton’s head swiveled to see Sans entering the room with Papyrus and Frisk, who was carrying Flowey.

“UNDYNE! YOU’RE HERE TOO!” Papyrus said, excited, sitting down next to everyone on the large bed. Mettaton laughed.

“Who invited you, Sans?” The skeleton shrugged.

“I thought our human friend should meet our other human friend. Oh, and Flowey said he wanted to come,” He shrugged, and Flowy made a dismissive and slightly disgusted sound.

“I  said no such thing.”

“So, what anime are we watching?”

“OOH! TOKYO GHOUL!? I WANTED TO SEE THAT ONE!”

“Frisk, Flowey, that’s Jeanne.”

“N-no, w-we’ve a-already--”

“EVERYONE, SETTLE IN! WE’RE WATCHING TOKYO GHOUL!”

“Oh, great. This is just what I wanted to see. A stupid show on monsters eating humans.” Flowey grumbled, but he and Frisk came over to the bed regardless.

“ WAIT!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BROUGHT SPAGHETTI.”

“ Hold up, Frisk, Flowey, her name is (Y/N), not Jeane. (Y/N) these are…” Mettaton trailed off, realizing what he’d said a moment too late. The room went quiet, Papyrus, who was walking to get the “snack” he’d brought, said, “HUH. WHY DID I THINK SHE WAS CALLED (NICKNAME)?” With an innocent, bony, shrug, walked out of the guest room. Nobody moved for a second, the confusion almost palpable.

“H-hey, M-M-Met…”

“Why’d you call the runt (Y/N)?” Undyne finished her lover’s question.

“No, I didn’t--I mean--” His voice box shorted out a second at how fast his programing was trying to compute a solution to his mistake.  So, of course it was perfect at that moment, _someone_ intercomed his apartment from outside.

“Hey, (Y/N), Babe, c’mon down, K? This charade’s over. I’ve got all kinds of fun planned when we get home, hm? How ‘bout I show you what happens when you try and pull one over me, Sweetie.” Nobody moved, except Flowey who said, “He sounds like a real great guy.”

One look at (Y/N)’s face though, and he knew, somehow, instantly, that what he’d done wasn’t something he could fix. Her wide eyes played her emotions like screens; shock, a dash of curiosity, quickly smothered by a flash of anger, and then an overwhelming sense of fear. The color had drained from her face. Jumping to her feet, she dashed from the room, almost knocking over Frisk.

“Hey! No need to be rude,” Flowey growled after her. Alphys looked concerned, and Undyne was glaring at Mettaton.  

“W-what was th-that a-about?”

“I just..I didn’t mean..” Mettaton jumped to his feet, dashing after her. No one answered the intercom or let the guy up. Behind him, he heard Papyrus, say, “ALRIGHT! SPAGHETTI IS READY! LET START! ...WHERE DID METTATON AND THE HUMAN GO?”

 

You gasped for breath, you back pressed against Mettaton’s closet door. You don’t know why you ran in there, but it just seemed safe. Many places to hide, hard to be seen. “Darling, I’m so sorry, I was going to tell you, I swear…” You heard him outside, but clamping your hands over your ears helped block out the sound as he tried the locked door. He’d tried to...to get rid of you! To send you back!  “Please just let me in, Darling, I swear I’ll explain…”

 

_“...let me in! You can’t hide from me, (y/n)!” You braced yourself against the far small, not crying--you never did.  Your eyes flicked, panicking, around the room. There was nothing, nothing nothing nothingnothingnothingnothing_

“I won’t make you go, I’m sorry, Darling I made a mistake, I thought if they were looking for you, how could they be bad? I mean, Darling how could anyone do anything bad to you? You’re sweet, and fun and--”

 

 _“Stupid! Your stupid! Bitch! Say it! Idiot!” His alcohol laden breath washed over your face, and his sneering lips were too close, to close. “ Say it!” You didn’t answer--you never did. He’d already told you; that wasn’t what_ your _mouth was for._

“I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to, arlight? I’d never hurt you.”

 

_“You do what I want you to! If I want to hurt you, then I will!” The breath left your body as it slammed against the wall, his knee between your legs, propping you up so you didn’t sink to the floor.  “Stupid. You should be grateful to me! I feed you, I gave you a place to stay and this is what you do!? You try and fucking leave?” Flecks of his spit hit your cheek. “ Do you think you don’t owe me!?”_

“(Y/N), you don’t owe me anything, and if you want to leave, I wouldn’t stop you, but Darling, please don’t hate me. I just--I don’t think I could take it if you hate me. I’m sorry I called that number without asking you,” You’d guessed that by now. He’d been lying he’d been lying, you knew it. People weren’t kind.

“ _Wanna show me you’re sorry? I think I deserve an apology, don’t you? I think you know a way you could show me…” He pulled his leg back, and you slid down. One on his hands ran through your greasy, unwashed hair. “There...that’s right. On your knees, bitch.” You could hear him , trimuphant, smirking._

 

“I don’t know how to apologize. Darling, I just, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Outside the door to his bedroom, watching the scene, the whole gang had gathered at the door.  Toriel and Asgore had also showed up.

“What is he doing?” The large monster whispered none to quietly.

“Shhhhhhh.” Six voices shushed him, and Toriel glared over her shoulder.

“What?!”

 

You sat, behind an specially furry jacket, knees pulled to your chest. You’d been here almost a month. You’d trusted him. _He_  was kind. He’d been kind to you before you’d even met. When your boyfriend wasn’t home, you’d watch him on the tv. It was the only time you’d ever smile.  Taking your hands slowly off your ears, you peered at the closed door from where you sat.  No one had apologized to you before. It was always you doing the apologizing.

 

_“That’s right...uhhh...show me how s-sorry you are...Fuck!”_

 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I know I can never make it up to, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize how much of a big deal this was to you. I can’t take back what I did, but I just..I just want you to know that I can’t be more sorry.” Mettaton felt that he sounded like a broken record, repeating that he was sorry over and over, but he didn’t know what else to say. When she’d freaked out like that, something had clicked. There were reasons other than love to be looking for someone.

“If you’d wanted to stay at that place you wouldn’t have left...I didn’t realize… I’m so sorry…” Mettaton put his face in his hands. He felt like such an idiot. Standing up, he said,” It’s okay. I wouldn’t want to talk to me either, Darling.  Just, God this wasn’t supposed to happen!” Standing up, he got to his feet. Everyone disappeared from the doorway by the time he turned around. Sitting down on the bed miserably, his personal “The Birth of Venus” didn’t even make him smile.

 

You crept towards the doorway, silently unlocking the handle. The door didn’t creak--it wouldn’t. Mettaton kept his apartment in good condition. You peeked out, and saw him sitting on the bed, his head in his hands and you felt a pang. Now that you were a bit calmed down, you felt a bit bad for freaking out. He wasn’t the sort to try and hurt you. Even if he always acted as though the world revolved around his pink heeled boots, you knew he was insecure. You could see it, somehow, in his pixelated pupils.

Walking forward, you stood in front of him, peering at the broken looking robot from under lowered lashes. You cheeks were red with upset, but you hadn’t been crying.  You didn’t cry.

“What I was thinking…?” He said, sensing you there, but not looking up. “I saw the sign and I panckedc--that does not excuse what I did Darling.”

 

“I don’t know what I was going to do when you left...ever since you got here, I’ve been so...so happy. Before I was so depressed, and now I feel alive. Like I’m not just a robot.”

 

“You’re sweet, and funny, and you’re accepting, and you treat me like...like _someone,_ like I’m real, not some untouchable super star.”

 

“You like what I like. Cooking--even dancing! God, what’s wrong with me!?”

 

“(Y/N) If you never forgive me for today, I understand, but, Darling…?”

 

 

 

  
“....I think...I think I might love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! (One day late...) This chapter would've been done yesterday but I decided to change up something and ended up not finishing until today. But! What did you think of the most climatic chapter yet! (Maybe *v*) Heehee, after i got past the my writers block, this was a joy to write. N-not because it was all abusive!!! Because Mettaton confesses, maybe? I'll probably update at least once more this week because of break.


	14. The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets scarier

“DO YOU REALLY THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE THEM ALONE?”

“I guess...”

“Just because _they_ decided to have some little melodrama, _we_ can’t watch anime?!” Flowey growled. Frisk nodded in approval.

“Hush. They need time alone.” Toriel reprimanded them.

“We wouldn’t be bothering them if we all were in the guest room…” Toriel glared at her ex. “I mean-- They are in the midst of a very important time in their lives and if we stay there, he might blow it.” His ex wife grunted, stalking ahead of the group, head held high.  Undyne rolled her eyes, had on Alphy’s shoulder.

“B-but a-a-are you s-sure w-we should h-have gone? M-maybe th-they need u-us right n-now?’ She wrung her claws together worriedly.

 

The whole gang had squeezed together in the elevator, and even though it was impossibly large, that’ was exactly what they were doing. _Squeezing._ Their was some pop music playing, and a ding as they passed each level.

 

There were a lot of levels.

 

“Our flight was shorter than that ride!” Undyne exclaimed, hopping out when the doors finally slid open. The monsters spilled out, and the few people waiting for the elevator stumbled to the side. A few people looked at the group as they made their way to the large glass door, Papyrus still carrying a rock hard plate of spaghetti. Right before they were about to leave, Sans briefly thought he heard their robot friends name.

“Yeah! I’m telling you, they’re expecting me! I was called yesterday!” The human growled, slamming his plan against the receptionists desk. The poor young woman looked frightened.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir, but I cannot let you go upstairs u-unless he says it’s okay. I-It’s protocol!” She was close to tears, no older than 20, her dark, black hair twirled up into a bun. She must have been new. Sans had never seen her before.

“Well then, _get_ an okay,” The man growled. His unshaven face looked more annoyed than angry, but anyone could see his patience quickly fading.

  The young woman looked at him nervously, turning away from him as she held the phone her her ear. Then she set it down.

He’s not answering. C-can you come back a-at another t-time? H-he’s b-busy right now,” She took a step back as he leaned forward, and grabbed her wrist. The group had reached the doorway, when Papyrus, looking down, noticed his brother was missing.

“HUH?”

 

“Give me a stupid key card, and I’ll go see how busy he is myself!”

“I-I cannot do that Sir!”

“Why did they even hire someone as useless as you? I want to speak to your supirior. Kiss you job goodbye.” He sneered.

“Oh no, Please, Sir, I need this job! I-I’ll call him again, just please--”

“No. I’ve had enough of you. Where is the person in charge!?” The girl was crying now, frantically sifting through papers on her desk.

“‘Scuse me?”

“Huh?”

“Is there a problem?” The man looked down at the skeleton leaning against the dark doorway that lead to the Staff Only area.

“Who are you? When did you get here? Are you her boss?”

“Do you know (Y/N)?” Sans asked, ignoring the questions. He had a good idea who this guy was, and though he didn’t know the exact story or what had happened, but he knew this guy was bad news.

“Huh? Is she here?” He smirked. “Well, tell her to get her ass down here; I’m waiting for her!”

“She’s busy right now.” He said. “Why don’t you come back some other time.”

“Hey! I’m here now! And what does that stupid mute have to do anyway?”

“Now, I really think it’s time you go outside.” Sans usually pretty cool and calm, suddenly seemed intimidating. The guy looked down, started to say something, and then stopped.

 

“WHO WAS THAT?” Payrus asked a minutes later.

“No one important.”

  


“Hey Napstablook,” The translucent monster was floating outside the door of the hostel, as if debating whether or not to enter. The ghost looked at him, and then at the other monsters.

“Ughck.  The crier.” Flowey rolled his eyes.

“...oh….hey….”

“Hello,” Toriel smiled at him. “Are you here to see Mettaton?”

“....yes….he texted me that everyone was watching...some anime...but i guess not….that’s...fine...I can go back home...and listen to music by myself….some more…”

“WELL, HE AND (NICKNAME) ARE--”

“We’re all going to see a movie instead. Why don’t you come with us?” The kindly goat-like lady invited. “We would love to have you company, Child.” The tears forming in  the poor ghosts eyes receded.

“...really?” He asked finally.

“Of course! We’d love to have you.”

“No we wouldn’t,” Flowey called, but even he seemed pleased that they had another friend joining their posse, as they all head down the block towards the cinema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies~
> 
> This chapter was short.  
> Im sorry. XD


	15. Kathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mettaton still can't do anything right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puns in this chapter literally disgusted me with how terrible they are, and if any of you laugh at them, you should be ashamed because they ARE. NOT. FUNNY. XD (Also, if you notice any errors, just put a comment down below. I wrote this chapter in school after exams)

The room was silent, the air pregnant with the feeling of anguish and possibly shock. (Y/N) blinked, her face instantly reddening, though the pink clad star still did not raise his eyes. He was the picture of misery, absolute in his despair. The weight of his confession hung down upon her, as if a hand was around her heart, squeezing. 

Love her?

_ Love  _ her?

Love  _ her? _

She stood there, completely unsure of how to respond. How did he know how she’d felt? Could he read her mind!? Was it  _ magic _ !? 

“B--h--me….?” Her was rough and tremulous, her hands squeezed into fists at her side, her nails sure to leave crescent marks in the callused skin. Her lips were dry. 

 

Mettaton’s pixelated eyes flew open, beneath his hands. This was the first time she’d spoken to him. Not exactly, of course, but the first time she’s knowingly spoken to him. Even the one syllable was enough to make his heartbeat quicken. His head raced, immediately think of the last person who had told her he loved her, and what had happened. Mistaking her surprised tone of voice for fear, he immediately corrected what he’d said, not wanting to upset her. 

“No, I-I, Darling, I didn’t mean that I--We’ve only known each other a month, but I like...I like you, I like you a lot…” The light had vanished from her eyes again, and her lips clamped shut. She sighed, softly, and it felt like she’d put a dagger through his heart. He’d done the wrong thing. Again. She hadn’t been afraid of him before. _ How can someone who works with people for a living be so bad with them? _

“Wait! I mean, Darling--”

(Y/N) Held up her hand, shaking her head, stopping him in his tracks. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, leaving a smudge on the synthetic skin. Then, she turned around, shutting his bedroom door behind her. Mettaton got to his feet, her name on his lips, but then stopped. Who was he to stop her from leaving, he thought, as he heard the shuffle of her footsteps moving down the hallway. He heard the front door shut, and suddenly he couldn’t feel his heart anymore, only a pain filled void occupying the glass space in his torso. He offered love advice on his show all the time, his pupils were heart shaped, for goodness sakes, but the one time he actually felt something for someone and he had royally screwed it up. 

 

Standing by the front door, (Y/N) waited a minute, staring hard at the door she’d shut behind her, wishing, praying with all her might that he would burst out at any second and beg her to stay. She would. She knew she would, if only he asked her too. A second more though, and she knew he wasn’t coming, and so, blinking away the tears in her eyes, she swung the door open and stepped into the elevator.  

Sans had come back to check on his friend after the movie, which had been pretty good and everyone had enjoyed. It was a new movie, with the now famous actor Bugerpants, who had finally achieved his dream of being a star on the surface. Well, sure he played the role of an old woman who only had three lines, but he had played those lines with enough conviction to bring tears to even the most serious of men. No. Not really. But he  was getting there.

The rude man from before was gone, and the young, pretty, dark skinned young lady from earlier had pulled herself back together. Noticing Sans she called, “Oh, hey you, Skeleton, excuse me!” Sans turned away from his path to the elevator, smiling as she made her way over to him.  “Thank you sooooo much for before! I don't know who that man was but he was giving me such a hard time and I didn’t know what to do, and I’m new to this job, but I’m so excited to be working for MTT brand and my dream is to be on his stage crew, so I’m starting from the bottom and I’m going to try and work my way up but if I lost this job, I don’t know what I’d do--,”  she paused to breath, tucking some hair behind her ear nervously, “What I wanted to say was thank you.” Sans nodded. 

“Oh, it was no problem. My name is Sans.”

“Mine’s Kathy,” They shook hands. 

“Kathy, what did 0 degrees celsius say to a puddle of water ?”

“Huh? Oh, I don’t know, I mean; I’m really no good at riddles, but what was it? Celsius and water? Oh,I only know Fahrenheit I’m sorry but I’m sure that--”

“ **_Ice_ ** to meet you,” There was a moment of silence and Kathy blinked. Then the lobby was filled with a guffawing laughter.

“Oh my gosh that’s so funny! I remember, water freezes at zero degrees, and ICE to meet you, like Nice to meet you but Ice, that’s so good, hahhaaahaha,” Her laughed was so contagious, Sans couldn't help but join in, even though that was a horrible pun, even for him. 

“Oh, Oh, here’s one! So you know who Apollo is right? God of the sun? Right? So, there was this girl, Daphne, and he had a huge crush on her. Or, I guess you could say he was--”

“-- **_hot_ ** for her?” Sans finished, his eyes sparklings. They both burst into laughter again.

“Yes! How did you know?” They were both laughed lightly now.

“Well, no one is punnier I am.” Sans said. 

“Oh oh! Here here, let me try again! What do you call a cow who’s dead?” Without giving him a chance to answer she said, “a  **BOOvine** !” Sans was so enrapt with this girl who laughed harder at his stupid puns with him than anyone else ever had, he didn’t notice another girl exiting the elevator behind him, bag slung over one shoulder, as she marked steadily towards the door, (e/c) eyes full of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. BUT! I got over my writers block~ Basically, it wasn't believable that they could be in love. They hadn't had any interactions! So, basically there was supposed to be 2 more chapters and now there is like, 9-ish, give or take. It will be more plausible, or at least that's the plan! Thanks for hanging in there guys! 
> 
> hugs and kissed, Amaterasu


	16. Touchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two new people are introduced and Mettaton get's hormonal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally SUMMER!!! Also, I forced myself to write this chapter yesterday, and I actually got out of my rut of writers block and yay!!! So, fun fun, enjoy the chapter. It ended up a bit longer than usual.

By the time the sun was going down, (Y/N) wasn’t really sure where she’d been going with this whole thing. She didn’t have a place to stay anymore, and more over she had a deep sense of sadness hanging over her. She ran her fingers through her hair and over her scalp, then plopped down on the park bench. This was such a pain.

Pulling a granola bar out of her bag, something she’d packed a while ago, expecting to be kicked out  of Mettaton’s home weeks before, she torn it open, throwing the wrapper over her shoulder, and wolfing down the stale thing. Having skipped lunch she was, unsurprisingly, hungry. Not having planned for this though, all she had was three granola bars which would have to last until she’d come up with alternate positions. Or maybe it was best if she just starved.  

Licking crumbs off her fingers, she swallowed, her eyes filling with tears suddenly. It’d only been a month that she’d stayed with the pink star, but it had been  _ so much fun _ . She sniffled, rubbing her eyes, a soft, hiccuping sob escaping her lips. Her shoulders shook. It’d been nice having friends while it lasted. She wasn’t good enough for Him anyways. It was better that she left.

“You out here all by your lonesome, Doll?” Had snapping up she sniffed again, hands raising to protect her face out of habit, something she’d unfortunately learned the hard way. Ready to defend herself,she was confused when she saw no one. 

“Over here, Doll,” Her head whipped around, pinpointing the sound this time. It appeared to be coming from...the pond next to the bench? She stared at it a moment, confused, until the water bubbled up a large horse man appeared from the murk, flexing his arms. He winked at her. 

The poor girl startled at the sudden appearance of the huge water horse, jumped to her feet and stumbled back slowly, eyes wide. He was huge, bigger than a man, eight feet or more had he been a proportional human.  She almost screamed, opening her mouth in shock. A pair of soft hands ran delicately over her shoulders.

“My, My, what a tender morsel! Why are you crying, Cupcake?” A soft voice said breathily into her ear. Poor (Y/N) tried to spin around to face this new offender, but was held in place by four more hands. “I wouldn’t mind sinking my teeth into this one, heehee!” The large horse man winked at her.

“Don’t mind her,” He reached under the water and lifted a up a boulder half the size of him and began raising it above his head and back down like a weight. (Y/N) stared in shock, stopping her useless struggling for a minute.  “She’s not going to hurt you.” Wink. 

“Heehee, I wouldn’t?” The terrified girl, let out a small gasp as she felt lips against her soft neck, then sharp teeth. She flinched.

“I-I-I don’t th-think w-we sh-should d-d-d-do this…” Stuttered a serenely beautiful voice, and the teeth retracted. From behind the Horse-man, (Y/N) caught sight of a ocean coloured skin, her face hidden behind long bangs. “S-she l-looks sad.” She reached up, brushing the hair from out of her eyes, giving a full view of her face. It was surprisingly not human looking like (y/n) had expected. She gasped and the fish girl blushed dark blue, disappearing under the pond scum. 

“Now why’d you go and do that?” The Horse-man said, looking at her, perplexed as he tossed the boulder to his other hand. 

“First littering a wrapper, then insulting our friend--She’s quite rude, isn’t she, hm? Quite quiet, too.” The horseman didn’t answer, and (Y/N) began trying to pull away from the lady behind her, but the four of the hands gripped her tighter. The other two pulled away though, pinching her cheeks. “I like quiet. Screamers are always a bother, heehee.”

(Y/N), newly invigorated, tried to yank out of the grip again. There was a tinkiling grasp, and she was shoved forward out of the hand’s grasp. Spinning around, choosing to take her chances with the Horseman rather than this six armed monster--in the most...original meaning of the word-- she faced the woman. 

The monster in question was pettie, a little over four feet, with soft lavender skin, her thick black hair chopped short and tied with fuschia ties into pigtails above her head. To match her six delicate looking arms were five black and unblinking eyes. Her glossed lips were turned up in a smirk, revealing pointed teeth, like a vampires. Her small childlike body was clad in a fuchsia to match the hair bows. It was a one piece, with puffy sleeves and puffy shorts. Underneath she had expensive looking black thigh highs. 

(Y/N) gulped. Sometimes, the sweetest looking people could be the most dangerous. The monster licked her lips, eyeing the (h/c-ex:blonde, brunette, est.) 

“So, why  _ are _ you out here all alone?” The spider lady asked. (Y/N) stared at her, then her eyes flicked to the ground, her scuffed shoes suddenly interesting . The spider sneered. “You think you’re too good to speak to us!? Because we’re monsters!?” She snarled, leaning closer. (Y/N) vigorously shook her head, eyes wide. Of course that wasn’t why! 

Taking a step backwards so that their distance was still kept, she found herself off the path, her shoe squelching in the soft mud. The spider girl smirked, then flew forward at (Y/N), who fell back with a splash into the pool, which was deeper than she’d expected.

Struggling against the murky green water, she writhed, sinking lower and lower, her eyes burning as the light of the fading sky grew further and further away. Her arms whirled, creating froths of bubbles as she choked on the sour water.  All she could think was , _ I’m going to die like this. _

She didn’t even know why these monsters were picking on her anyways! She just wanted to sit in the park! Then she wondered briefly if it was somehow her fault, or if she’d offended them. She was such an idiot, she found it probable. Her foot struck out against something, and she cried out--or tried too- the last of her air escaping as she choked on the water. Pain washed over her, a momentary distraction, as a cloud of red floated from her ankle. Her vision dulled, and her limbs began to still as the last of her air hit the surface. 

  
  


~Five Hours Earlier~   

Mettaton stared at the door to his room, his heart shaped pupils flickering saddly. He really did like her.  Sighing deeply, he rested his head in his hands again. “Oh dear…”

“Hey MTT. Where is (Nickname)?” He didn’t answer. “ Wow. You really are a loser, aren’t you. You let her go like it was nothing.” Mettaton didn’t look up. 

“Sans, I’m really in no mood to talk to you.” His tone was flat. 

“Well, that’s too bad. I have a bone to pick with you.”

“I’m in no mood for your puns either!”

 “She’s a sweet girl. She’s too good for you! I saw how you looked at her! You love her, you idiot!” 

“Don’t you think I know that!?” He roared. Jumping to his feet, eyes blazing, Mettaton growled and his arm lengthened at lightning speed, slamming the small skeleton against the wall.  Sans was unfazed though, his pupils disappearing. 

“I might seem like a fun guy, but I advise you to retract your hand before you have a bad time, my friend.” Sans said calmly.

“Well it’s too late for that!” Mettaton exclaimed. “And I can assure you,  _ Friend,  _ that if you don’t disappear by the time I count to five, that it won’t be me having the bad time.” San’s eyes seemed to darken more, before his pupils flashed yellow, and he swung his own arm out. Mettaton was thrown back against the far wall with a crash, dislodging the painting from the wall. A blue shimmering bone had pierced his  sequined jacket, pinning him to the wall. As he pulled himself free, he noticed a small scratch on the metal of his neck.  Mettaton stared at it a second, then his swiveled towards Sans.

“I didn’t want to fight with you, but I will if I have too.” There was no jokes this time.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” There was a flash of light, forcing Sans to shield his eyes. Before it even faded, his own body was slammed back against the wall by a shock of electricity. 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” He yelled as the impossibly strong current coursed through his bones. He looked over to where the robot was, and his eyes widened a bit, and his ever present smile seemed to droop a bit. Mettaton stood there in his first, original form, the one from before Frisk released Mettaton Ex, from before his box like, least human form. It was Mettaton Neo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohoh~! Did you like it? Do you think MTT is out of line, or do think Sans had it coming, after what just happened? Hm? Tell me in the comments, I live for your feedback, my darlings! Until next time,  
> Your (fashionably late) Author


	17. The Haunted Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your lazy-ass author returns? Plus you get to see what Mettaton was doing while You were out and about.

“DON’T TALK TO ME ABOUT WHAT I’VE DONE WRONG.” The robotic warrior bellowed, as Sans, quick as he was witty, jumping out of the way, now that he knew what to expect. His jacket had been singed, and he was a missing one of his ratty slippers, though, and Mettaton was barely scratched. 

They’d been fighting for only thirty minutes, but to anyone who’d entered at that moment it would’ve looked as though they’d been fighting an eternity. Neither was worse off than the other, but all the walls were burned and glimmering bones were scattered across the floor. The light bubbles on the ceiling, and those in the lamp on the bed stand and in the corner had all burst, leaving small shards of glass spattered across the carpet. This bothered neither the robot or the skeleton as their spat continued. Sans knew what had happened, and though his transformation may had seemed sudden to an innocent onlooker, he knew his friend well enough to realize what had happened. As Neo was said to have been created to be a protector of Monsters, or humans, no matter. Really, he was not so limited as to those two categories though, and his transformation had been eminent as for today his way of life had been threatened by the change ever surrounding it. When Sans had called him out on letting (Y/N) leave to easily, his intention had been to fight. He wasn’t worried, because deep inside, he knew Mettaton would never kill him; they were friends, after all. He hadn’t expected it to escalate quite so quickly, and hadn’t realized that Neo would be involved, but that was that and here they were. 

“You’re a coward,” Sans a called out, dodging a rainfall of shocks spinning towards him. “Snap out of it! Where do you think she’s going to go? She has no one besides us right now! And I assure you, she likes you better than she does us--Ah!” A bolt hit him in the shoulder, and sent him spinning sideways.

“DON’T CALL ME A COWARD!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP? I DON’T DESERVE HER!” Neo stormed towards the fallen skelton, who didn’t get up this time, watching his friend come closer. 

“Oh, enough of that bullshit. You are the most deserving person I know!” Taken back, Neo stopped a moment, gun-arm still aimed the skeleton.  “You act like some high up star, and claim that you’re just like everyone else, but you’re not!” Neo shifted his gun-arm, scowling, and Sans put a hand up, getting to his feet. “No, No, don’t give me that. You’re better than all of us. Even when we were...down there, and had every reason to hate humans, the creatures we’d been taught to fear since we were small, you didn’t. You swore to protect everyone who needed it. Everyone who didn’t have a voice. Did you care about the consequences? No! Don’t think we don’t notice, you big ass. God!” There was a shifting noise, and Sans could feel magic shifting in the air, Neo disappeared, leaving a ragged-looking, pink-clad mess in it’s wake. 

“Sans, Darling, I…” His huge robot eyes looked watery and his lipstick-less lips quivered.

“Aw, none of that now….” 

“I’m so  _ sorry _ !” He wailed, throwing himself dramatically into his smaller friends arms. Sans sighed, but patted his back. 

“Pull yourself together-You have a girl to go find.” Mettaton looked at him, and sniffed. 

“Do you think she wants to see me? B-but I did such a horrible thing, and then I told her--”

“Of course she wants to see you. Did she ever say she didn’t?”

“Well...no, but she doesn’t say much of any--”

“See! Girl’s are just a bit weird. You’ll get the hang of it.”

“I-if you insist…” He turned towards his closet, which was surprisingly still intact. (Shows where his priorities are, no?) “But what will I say to her?” Sans rolled his eyes.

“You’re Mettaton. I’m sure you’ll come with something.” The robot looked uncertain, running a hand through his hair. 

“Oh-kay…..”  

~One Hour Prior~

Mettaton was now dressed up in tall purple boots, black skinny leather pants, and a faux fur jacket and diamond inlaid sunglasses. He walked down the city street, not noticing--or maybe he did--the heads he turned. Though it was 82 degrees out, that was no excuse to look less than your best in his opinion. 

It had taken him a great while to get ready to go outside. He had washed, combed and styled his hair, as well as picked out the perfect outfit. Once outside, he ld around at the bustling city. 

“I-is that...no...not in this part of town…” He heard a tittering whisper from behind him.

“It’s Mettaton! Oh my Lord, it is!” He stopped turning around. The girls looked very different, except for their matching expressions of awe. One was short, plump and curvy, with dark skin, her kinky black hair held back but a bright pink head band. Large wooden earrings swung from her ears, and she was wearing  cropped t-shirt, neon pink, a bright blue tank top underneath. She had on tight, black, cotton leggings with a blinding green waistband.

The other girl was tall and willowy, was pale as milk, with sandy blonde hair. She was dressed in an off white blouse with calm blue embroidery. Underneath she had on acid bleached denim shorts , and white flats. In her ears were small unassuming pearl earrings. 

“Ah, Hello. I think you realized this but, I’m Me--”

“Oh. My. Gawd. Mel, is he talking to us?”

“I...I think he is, Bri.” Mettaton blinked.

“Er...excuse me? What I wanted to ask was if you had a seen a girl, yea high, (h/c) hair…?” The girls stared at him in awe. “Uh….I’ll go...ask someone else?” He was a bit weirded out by these girls. Turning to go, he’d already begun to look around for someone more helpful. He’d been looking for two hours already, with no leads.

“Mel, Mel, he was asking us a question!”

“But we _ did _ see a girl like that, Bri, we did!” Mettaton turned back, grabbing the tall one, “Mel”, by the arm.

“You saw her? Where did you see her, Darling?” He asked again, trying not to sound too excited.  Mel’s eyes went wide and she stared at his hand, then at “Bri” and then back at him. Her eyes narrowed.

“Bri, why do you think this girl is important?”

“I don’t know, Mel. Maybe she means something to him.” They eyed him suspiciously. Mettaton removed his hand.

“She does--Please, I have to find her!” the two girls looked at each other, a conversation passed in a glance, before Bri looked at him and said, “If  _ I _ was looking for a girl of that description, Mel, I would look in Central Park.” Mettaton’s eyes widened with the realization, and he glanced back over his shoulder quickly, before looking back at them. 

“Thank you, thank you so much! I-I’ll see you around,” he called over his shoulder, already on his way. Melony looked over at Brijaye. 

“Do you think he meant it Bri?”

“Well, we’ll just have see. We know where he’s going, at least.” Mel nodded, and the two began trotting in the direction Mettaton had just disappeared in.   

~A half an hour earlier~

As it turned out, Central Park was huge and taking Mettaton longer than he thought to make his way through. It was peaceful, birds chirping through the trees as the sun began to disappear, dyeing the sky in pinks and orange. Not many people were left in the park, except the occasional jogger or homeless man. He had no idea how he was going to find her.

“Excuse me, have you seen--annnd, I’ll go ask someone else, thank you, Sir. Oh, Excuse me, Ma’am have you…..and she just kept running. Right. Of course!”  Mettaton sighed, rubbing his temple, a habit he’d picked up. 

“If I were looking for her Bri, I would check the haunted pond.”

“Yes, I agree Mel. There was a girl with the description over there.” Mettaton turned around to see the two odd girls from before, turning onto the path he was on from  a smaller one leading off it. Mettaton looked at them, a bit confused at why, and how, they had showed up out of nowhere. 

“And..er, where would I go if I were looking for that, what was it, Haunted pond, Darling?” Bri looked at Mel, who looked Mettaton over.

“Well, f I were looking for the haunted pond, I would take this path until the first left, then follow it straight until I reached the first fork.”

“Yes, then I would take the left branch until I came up to the pond. Right, Mel?”

“Right, Bri.” They looked at him.

“Ah--Thank you so much, Darling,” He looked at the other, He turned to go passed them. They watched him go curiously, looked at each other and shrugged as he hurried off between the trees.

As he walked Mettaton noticed some fallen trees, probably from the bad storm earlier that month. This part of the park was relatively empty. He didn’t know why they called it ‘Haunted’...

“First left…” He mumbled, looking around him. Had he missed it. He continued to walk, careful to not miss the turn. He hadn’t missed it. The trees became even thicker. For a man-made park, it seemed rather realistic.  “Next a fork...left or right?” The path curved softly left, and as he came around the bend, he was confronted with the fork. Looking at both sides, he decided to take the left fork as he could see it ended up curving right, while the right path, also curving right, looked as though it may take him back where he started. 

“You think you’re too good to speak to us!? Because we’re monsters!?” Mettaton rounded the bend to come face to face with a large pond just as someone disappeared under the water with a splash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, it's been a while. This chapter is old and I wrote it a long time ago, but Im gonna try and finish up this fic (bc I don't already have enough on my plate?) I reread it and it's not amazing, but I think I can work with it. So there's that. yeah. Don't hate me?


End file.
